Bava 2 the trip
by BabyRie16
Summary: After a lot of request and one actual good suggest this is a continuation of Bava. The boys are on their trip to Florida. How much trouble can they get into? Spanking Infantalism.
1. chapter 1

"Summer break, again," Jasper smiled as they left the school, "We have to pick Jake up, then on to our trip." 

"I got my baby all fueled up and revvin' to wrestle some alligators!" Emmett smiled widely.

The drive home was pretty quick. They went in and grabbed their bags that they'd pack last night and began loading them in the car.

"Are you guys going to be ok?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, mom. We'll call you every couple of hours and when we get there," he smiled, "Don't you or dad worry, we have our phones completely charged and we have some food packed at the club, since we have to stop by and make sure everything is locked up."

She sighed, "Ok, I want you boys to control yourselves, ok. Don't get into any trouble and don't eat out every night."

Edward smiled, "Yes, Esme. We'll be fine," he and his brother's hugged her and Carlisle before leaving.

They drove to the club and took some other thigs they'd packed and tossed them in the car and grabbed the cooler and had to put it in the back. They used Emmett's newer car. A 2008 Ford Escape. It had good trunk room. Better than the rest of their cars.

"Alright, food, drinks, clothes, toys, and other things. Are you guys wearing diapers there or no?" he asked as he prepped to go get the puppy.

They looked between eachother and thought. Good question. That would cut down on bathroom breaks, but depending they'd be sitting in their own piss until they could get changed. But how was that really different then normal?

"What do you think?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure if it'll really cut down on bathroom trips, but thats what you guys like. I'd have to change you where ever I could find places with sturdy enough tables, or something," Emmett shrugged.

"Well lets get Jake and see," Edward suggested.


	2. chapter 2

Jake was getting a lecture from his father. One on being safe and all that stuff and calling him. He simply nodded. It's not like his father hadn't given him this same one several times for three months since he knew about the trip they were planning.

There was a honk and Jake smiled, saved by then horn, "Well they're here dad, gotta go," he hugged his father.

"Call them in," he told him.

"Dad!"

"Don't give me that crap, call them," his father gave him a stern look.

He sighed and went to the car, putting his bag in the trunk, "My dad wants to talk." 

The guys looked at each other and sighed. They walked in the house and sat, getting the same long lecture Jake had. He was worried about Jake from the last time he'd hit his head with them and was a bit reluctant but wanted to make sure they knew precautions.

After that they used the bathroom at Jake's house and got in the car and asked the question.

"Well...We all just peed and in general we'll probably have to pee every two hours. I think we should," he smiled, "considering the fact that we'll be long away from home by the time we need to be changed and since we have the disposables still cloth wont have to sit in the car and wreak." 

The guys nodded and drove out of Forks before putting some on. There was nothing like the soft cottony comfort of a diaper against their parts. And they had the nice regular diapers, not the huge puffy ones.

"Ah, away from family and off to have some fun. Water football!" Jake smiled.

"Gator wrestling!" Emmett smiled.

Jasper just sat back and smiled. He did look forward to some relaxing swimming. He'd been able, with Carlisle and Edward's help, to get rid of most of his scars.

Edward just couldn't wait to sunbath and swim.

"Well the next stop will be in about three hours so I hope you guys get some sleep. Edward it'll be your turn to drive next."

"Alright, alright, I'm going to sleep," he leaned to the side and began to nod off.


	3. chapter 3

Jake and Jasper sat in the back seat, extra comfy. Jasper smirked and leaned forward, tickling Edward's ear. Ed whined and squirmed. Jake snickered as Jasper did it again. The middle brother complained and reached back smacking his hand.

"What did you hit me for?" Jasper pushed him.

"Quit! I'm trying to sleep!" he complained.

Emmett pulled Edward back inthe seat, "Knock it off you two. It's only been an hour and you're already annoying eachother."

"Tell Jasper to stop touching me!" Edward turned back on his side to nap.

"Knock it off, Jasper," Emmett looked in the rearveiw mirror.

The curly haired brunette smirked and reached in the cooler and grabbed a sippy cup of juice and a yogurt cup.

"I want one," Jake reached in and grabbed the same thing.

"No spilling in my car. I'll kill you both," Emmett warned.

Jake ate his snack and pulled out his dsi, smirking at Jasper who did the same. They sat in the back and played for about two hours before getting a little bored. Jasper smirked and messed with Edward again.

"Emmett!" Edward complained.

The oldest rolled his eyes and pulled to a gas station, "Out."

Jasper looked at the Former wolf and got out.

"You, fill my car up," he handed Edward his card and pulled Jake and Jasper to the bathroom.

"I didn't do anything," Jake complained.

"Both of you stand here," Emmett instructed and went to the car and grabbed the diaper bag, "Ok, in," he pushed them.

The bathroom was pretty clean, considering it was a gas station bathroom. It was one of those bathrooms made for one person, so three of them in there was pretty tight. That being the fact, Emmett sent Jake out to wait his turn.

"You," Emmett grabbed his brother's arm and bent him over the sink, swatting his butt, "Why are you bugging Edward?"

"Ow!" he leaned, "I was just playing with him!" he got another swift smack, "Oww!"

"I told you to leave him alone, brat. I'm not going to be in a car with you three for several days with you guys to keep screwing off," he swatted his thigh.

"Ok, sorry!" he whined and tried to push him away. Emmett just held him and swatted his butt hard for pushing him. He spanked him about 2 minutes then turned him around and unfastened his pants and pulled them to his ankles.

"Stop shivering," he told him as he got the diaper and stuff out the bag.

Jasper just rubbed his butt as his brother began to unfasten the diaper and change him.

"Alright send the other one in so I can change him, and you go sit on my side of the car."


	4. chapter 4

Jasper sulked in the car as his brother got back to driving and looked at Jake and began texting him on his brothers.

_Emmett sucks. And Edward is being a cry baby lately. :(_

_I have older sistes, trust me, I know. :(_

_Do your sister spank you?_

_My sisters haven't spanked me since I was little. And if they hit me I'd hit them back._

Jasper smirked reading that one. _Did you like it when they hit you? ;)_

_O_o Do __**you **__like it when your brother's hit you? _

_Well my brother's don't have boobs._

_... /:| ewww... the boobs are attached to something related to me. That kind of ruins the moment._

Jasper looked at Jake's face and began to die laughing as he shook and pretended to gag. They went back and forth texting stupid things to each other as the Emmett's music played.

After another two hours stomachs were growling.

"Alright, time for food," Emmett pulled over to a park and parked his car. They sat at a table and ate the food as some kids played on the swings and stuff.

Jake looked at Jasper, who looked at Edward, who looked at Emmett, who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, finish eating and you guys have twenty minutes," he said as he ate his sandwich and apple.

The guys smirked and finished up, going over to the park. Jasper got on the swings as Edward climbed the monkey bars. Jake laughed and sat on the merry go round, "Edwatd, come push me!"

"Me too!" Jasper got off the swing and climbed on.

Edward smirked and grabbed the bar, he looked over at the kids and smirked, pushed the mary go round, hard. Not hard enough to seem super human, but hard enough to give them a good twirl.

At first the two thought it was funny, until i kept spinning. By that point Edward had gone to run on this peice of equipment. It was a wheel that had handles so you wouldn't fall.

After a few minutes the mary-go-round finally stopped and Jake and Jasper crawled off. They were beyond dizzy and it only took a minute before Emmett had to come over.

"You two are idiots," Emmett sighed and wiped Jasper's face with a damp towel.


	5. chapter 5

Emmett sighed and continued driving. After driving over 8 hours he was pretty tired and it was dark, since it was like 11pm. Jasper and Jake smelled from their idiocy at the park and he didn't want to be in a car with them much longer. But those two had fallen asleep about two hours ago.

"Hey Emmett," Edward started, "Are we switching or going to a hotel?" he was getting bored of riding in the car himself.

"Lets get a hotel. Those two stink and need baths. Plus my arms are noodles," he sighed.

After a ten minute drive they came up on a decent hotel and parked. Edward grabbed some of the bags and looked at his brother as he threw the two over his shoulder and grabbed some more bags.

"Ok, get the room," Emmett yawned, "And call mom again and let her know we're at a hotel."

"Got it," Edward went inside, it was difficult walking normally while carrying some bags and sporting a wet diaper.

He got the room and the bellboy too the bags to their room. And Edward gave a relieved sigh and laid on the bed. The room had two beds so that meant sharing. Great.

"You want a bath first?" Emmett tossed the two on their bed.

"Yeah," he pulled his night diapers and bath stuff, running to he bathroom. Emmett got the diapers and stuff for Jasper and Jake and got himself some fresh clothes, since he'd be showering before he woke them.

After washing they were all pretty dead. Edward and Emmett shared one bed as Jake and Jasper shared the other.

Jake's stomach growled in hunger. Since Edward and Emmett had ben up longer they'd already ate, but him and Jasper had fallen asleep so soon they didn't. The young wolf sighed and sat up. He looked around and sat up.

He had his pajama pants and an undershirt on, he grabbed some socks and went to see about room service.

Jake called room service up to deliever him eggs, ham, and waffles. And boy did he feast. After that he smirked and went through the cabinets and found some snacks. He smiled and began to eat the cookies.

Jasper stretched and had the same problem Jake. He got up and heard rustling. He went and saw Jake eating on the floor and walked over, "What are you eating?"

"Cookies, they're great," he handed him one.

Jasper smirked and sat, joinging him for food.


	6. chapter 6

Edward groaned and climbed out of bed, he had to pee and didn't feel like going in the diaper so he walked to the bathroom. As he came back he noticed a trail of platic and paper and soon saw the two youngest, surrounded by wrappers and crumbs.

"What did you two do!" Edward looked at the mess.

Jasper groaned, leaning on Jake, "They have delicous cookies and granola bars and stuff."

Edward facepalmed, "You two better clean up this mess."

Jasper just turned on his side, using Jake as a pillow before slipping his thumb back into his mouth.

Emmett woke after an hour and looked around. He stretched and scratched his butt, going to pee and put the bags back in the cars while his brothers were still asleep.

He put the bags away and went to check the punks diapers. He checked Edward and saw he was dry, "Wake up and go to the car," he went to find the other two, that weren't in bed, and noticed a hug pile of trash.

He sighed and wondered why he expected any different. He grumbled and grabbed them and shook them awake, "What did you do!"

"Oww!" Jake whined, "Quit shaking."

"Did you two eat all those snacks!"

Jake looked at the floor, "Uhm...Well..."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "You two really are babies," he dragged them to the couch, tossing Jasper on his stomach and sitting on him before pulling Jake on his lap.

"Hey, wait! I'll clean it up!" he kicked.

"Do I really have to keep an eye on you two twenty four seven?" he pulled his pants down and swatted him hard on the seat of his diaper. Jake whined and pushed at Emmett's side.

"Come on, Emmett. You don't have to keep hitting! We were hungry!" Jake whined.

The oldest rolled his eyes and kept swatting him, "Be happy it's your diapered butt." he swatted his butt for 3 long minutes then did the same with Jasper, "Alright, we'll leave that for room service and we'll stop for breakfast," he pulled them by the hands to the car.


	7. chapter 7

Emmett let Edward drive, and Jasper had to pay for breakfast, and Pepto for him and Jake. They had Dunkin doughnuts breakfast wraps and sandwiches.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, we're on the road again, just got some breakfast...Jasper and Jake are fine, they're in the back asleep for the most part," he looked back at the two youngsters as they sucked their thumbs and watched the Dvd from they're seats.

"Ask Dad what's the weather supose to be," Edward told him.

"Yeah yeah," he nodded and asked, "It's gonna be storming in the next couple of towns. So we'll probably stop in an hour or two and fill up then get some more food stuffs from the store.

"So how much longer is this drive gonna last?"

"Another two days. We might be able to knock it down a day if we just keep driving all night. We may even see a hitch hiker who turns out to be a serial killer," Emmett smirked.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Why would you want to pick up a serial killer? He might get his dirt in your car."

"Good point."

"What are you guys watching?" Edward looked in the rearveiw.

"We're watching the Transformers Trilogy," Jasper responded.

"That outta kill near 3 hours," Emmett snickered, "Turn it up."

After that movie was over and some back ways it was time for a store stop. They got some things to toss in the cooler and snacks, Jake tossed a pack of diapers in the cart since they were running on low, Jasper was getting them some subway platters, and Emmett was turning his gsp on to see for any shorter routes.

"Hey Edward," Jake tugged his sleeve at the line.

"What is it, Jake?" he paid in cash.

"Can you change me?" he looked to the side.

He nodded and took the things to the car, "I need a change anyway."

"Jasper, do you need a change?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Lets use the subway bathroom. It's bigger and we can charge the DVD player."

"Well I'm first since I have to actually use a toliet," Emmett walked in and relieved himself.

"You know if you wore diapers too maybe we could get there a lot faster," Jasper teased.

"Maybe," he snickered, "We'd still have to stop within a certain point after it was wet." 

Edward took Jasper in first, that way they both got changed, then brougt Jake in.

"Excuse me," the woman behind the counter looked, "This isn't a motel, you and your friends have to leave.

"Calm down, miss. We aren't using it as a motel. Asides they'll be through in a minute," Emmett told her.

She gave him a look, "I'm calling te cops if you and them aren't out in five minutes."

He rolled his eyes and smirked, grabbing his brother and pulling the back of his pants down. An easy task since they were still in PJ's. Jasper blushed and tried to pull his pants up before is diaper was exposed.

"See, nothing to call the police to get bothered with," he grunte when Jasper punched his shoulder. The other two boys came out, "Lets go, I'm ready to move."


	8. chapter 8

That night, as they drove to the next state, they hit a pretty bad storm. The guys could hardly see what was in front of them.

"Ok, I think we need to stop before we drive off the street," Emmett sighed as a huge clap of thunder shook the car.

Jake whimpered and hid under his blanket, Jasper joining him. Edward just nodded and found a little shabby looking hotel to pull into.

"Great...I feel like we're in a horror movie," Emmett got out and grabbed a bag. The others ran into the motel to aviod getting wet, or as wet. Emmett didn't really mind so much, he was the one who had to carry most of the stuff.

"Hey, can we get a large room with two beds?" Edward asked.

The guy behind the counter had a long red beard, a tatto that read 'Bill' and looked like a biker,"Ok, heres your key."

Edward looked at his brother, "Well?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "You and Jasper can share a bed." 

"Why do I have to share a bed with him?" he looked.

Jasper scoffed, "It's too much of an honor for you to be in bed with me."

"So you admit you're not worthy to share a matress with me?" Edward smirked, causing them both to go back and forth.

The oldest rolled his eyes and got the keys after paying, "Forget it," he grabbed Jasper and pushed Jake toward Edward, "here," he handed him one of the bags, "Try not to make too much noise."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled Jake in the room. The room was an ok size but the beds were only twin sized, so sharing was gonna suck.

"I feel like I'm gonna be shooing a pig out of here any minute," Edward groaned and looked at the bed, "Come on, I think they have a laundrymat here," he pulled the sheets and blanekt off.

Jake sighed and followed him, holding to his blanket, "Well I'm gonna walked around."

"You can if you want," he gathered his change.

Jake left the room and ran right into some half dressed blonde. She smiled at him, looking his form over.

"Well hello, I'm Dory," she smiled at him.

He raised a brow and smiled, "Hi, I'm Jake."


	9. chapter 9

"You visiting, hun?" she smiled.

He smiled back, "Yeah, temporarily. Me and a couple friends crossing country to go have some warm fun."

She raised a brow.

"I mean surfing..."

"Ok, I've never been. Is it fun?"

As they talked a some more some tall luminous figure stood behind Jake, towering over him.

"Well whose this, little girl?" a guy smiled and caressed Jake's hair.

"Hey Billy. This is Jake," she smiled.

"He's got purty hair," the bigger guy smiled and leaned down sniffing, "It smells like flowers and fruit," he rubbed against his head.

Jake twitched as the large guy rubbed his face into his hair. Edward was coming to see about Emmett's sheets and saw the going ons and raised a brow. He hurried over and pulled Jake away from the guy by his hand.

Edward looked at the two frown as he pulled his younger friend to his older brother's room.

"What's up?" Emmett was relaxing on the bed. His was cleaner than Edward and Jake's.

"Some weird guy was rubbing against Jake," he sighed, "He's gonna need a thorough bath."

Jake sulked, still creeped out, "I'm wet..."

"How long have you bee wet?" Emmett sat up and patted the area of the bed next to him.

"Just forget it," Edward told him, "We're going bath a couple minutes. Just gotta wait for the covers and sheets to dry."

"This place makes me want to bear wrestle," Emmett smiled, remembering his former favorite meal.

"Yeah well it makes me want to see how far a Hilton is from here," he scratched his arm, "Wheres Jasper?"

"He went back to the car to get some food. He was gonna bring it here and we were gonna eat more."

"Ok," he shrugged and sat.

Within a few minutes Jasper walked in with a sulk.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't like it here. Some guy just molested my hair and said it reminded him of his granddad's sheep."


	10. Chapter 10

"Was he big and with a girl?" Jake asked.

"No," the curly haired brunette shook, "It was some fat guy with a lot of stubble, chewing on tabacco."

Jake cringed, "Gross."

Em snickered. He had the shortest hair of them all, even though he'd been letting it grow out some, "Whip out the food, sheep, I'm hungry." 

"Shut up, ape," Jasper sulked and opened the cooler, "How long do you think until we can get out of here?"

"The way it's storming we'll probably have to leave mid day, unless it clears up by morning. You know dad would kill us if we drove in that."

"And thats not gonna be close to the verbal lashing mom gives us," Emmett added.

"You think thats bad?" the pup scoffed, "Try having my dad. He'd never let me leave the house again. I'd really need a diaper for how little I'd be allowed out of my room."

They didn't factor in the grounding they'd get. But it's not like they would've survive being in a storm like that, it's just the principle.

After about twenty minutes Edward took Jake's hand and went to get the sheets and covers. Jake didn't seem too interested in the laundry, he just sat and waited. He soon felt a tug on his hair.

"You got some nice hair, boy," a man said, "Real nice, hair. Like a lady's. Reminds me of my daughter's."

Jake whimpered and hurried away to stand by Edward, "Can we just sleep in the car?"

The former vamp raised a brow, "Did someone else just touch your hair?" he nodded, "Ok, we're going back to our room," he took his hand and lead him back.

The man raised a brow, "That your kin, youngin'?"

"Yeah, he's my kid brother, and I don't want you to touch him," Edward looked.

"You should cut his hair before someone mistakes him."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled Jake back to the room.

"Be still," Edward scrubbed Jake's hair, "You smell like hillbilly."

"I smell it and it makes me want to puke," Jake tried to hold his head still as he was roughly scrubbed.


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett slept pretty well after being Jasper's pillow. He smiled as he woke his brothers so they could find the messhall.

"How'd you guys sleep?" he smiled.

Edward glared at him, "I heard bangos until two and then I heard a chicken streaming!"

"Bangos? Streaming?" he raised a brow.

"Banjos, screaming! Shut up, I'm sleepy," he sulked.

Em smiled, "Aww, poor wittle Eddie," he reached over and picked his younger brother up under the arms, "Did you not have a good sleep?" 

"Put me down before I punch you in the face!" Em smirked at the threat and tickled him. Edward let out a squeal and quickly tried to get from his grip.

"Theres a smile," Em snickered and tickled him a few more minutes.

Jake and Jasper smiled at the action. Jake was tired himself, Jasper use to live in the country so the music and bird didn't bother him.

"Well arncha just the morning one?" Dory smiled at the four.

"Nah, Emmett just likes ta fool 'round," the country in Jasper's voice came out a bit.

"Well why don't cha come and have some breakfast," she smiled and took Jake's hand, then Jasper's, "I'll show you where it is."

The two looked at each other and followed her to the table. She smiled and sat, expecting them to sit too. They sat and waited for Em to carry Edward over.

Billy smiled at Jasper as he walked over, "You got some purty hair too."

Jasper raised his brows and hurried to sit to the side of Emmett. Em just looked at the guy and waved.

The trucker came and caressed Edward's head as he walked to sit.

"What the!" Edward glared at him.

"These your kin?" the guy looked at Emmett.

"That they are."

"You got a lot of pretty boys in your family?"

"Many," he smirked.

"Names Hank, that my son Billy, and my daughter Dory. I'm manger of this here motel. I hope you're enjoying your stay." 

"I am," he smiled and noticed as an older woman was pushing a cart out.

"I got eggs, bacon and grits comin's y'all way," she smiled and handed the plates out, "Freshly killed this morning."

Emmett smirked and began to dig in. Edward and Jasper ate pretty the same, they use to be vamps so they weren't so squemish about it. Jake was a bit, considering he didn't personally kill things he was going to eat.

"I see you got quite an apitite on you," Hank smiled at Emmett.


	12. Chapter 12

By mid day the storm had passed and Edward was more than excited. He already had tossed their stuff in the washing machine and was going to wake Emmett to make sure the car was ready, he wasn't driving.

"Come on, Jake!" he complained and pulled him by the hand.

"I'm tired," he complained.

"Well so am I, if you'd stop dragging your feets we could get Emmett and leave," he pulled him to the room and opened without knocking. He only saw his younger brother there on the bed. Reading a book and humming to himself.

"Where the heck is Emmett, it stopped raining and we can go now," he looked around the room.

Jasper shrugged, "He said he was going for a walk."

The middle vamp face palmed, "Watch Jake, I'm going to go find him," he gently pushed Jake over toward Jasper.

"Yeah sure," he said, scooting over so Jake could lay next to him. Edward left and went to find his idiotic older brother.

"I'm tired, wake me when he comes back," Jake turned on his side to nap. The curly haired teen shrugged and continued reading.

Emmett walked through town. Oh it reminded him of his time. It had a few old fashion stores and some farms and such. Nothing like country living to put the idea of hard physical labor into someone's mind.

And since he was in town he should check the fruit stand to get some things for the rest of the drive.

Edward huffed and looked around to see if he saw the dope. He wanted to get to Florida before their three and a half week trip was up.


	13. Chapter 13

Emmett had took a bit longer to get the store than he thought. He saw some poor kid pushed against the barn getting a good dose of the belt. From what he heard it was for not cleaning the barn.

"Oh how I love the country," he snickered as he kept walking.

-Meanwhile-

After an hour Jake woke up and noticed they were still in the motel. He looked over at Jasper and noticed he still had his nose in that book. The pup got out of bed and went to the door.

"Where you going?" Jasper looked up.

"Get a snack from the vending machine."

"Ok, just come back when you get it. Edward will strangle me if he comes back with Emmett and then has to find you," he went back to his book.

"You got it," he opened the door and walked out. He didn't really want to get a snack, he was more interested in finding that chick again, and hoping the hair molesters weren't around when he found her.

After ten minutes he found her smoking behind the building. She was wearing some fitted jeans and a tied plaid top with a button from the top unbuttoned. He smiled. He'd actually put clothes on and he was wearing some shorts and a dark green tee.

He walked up to her, "Hey Dory. How are you?"

"Oh hi, Jake. I'm fine," she held out the pack of cigs to him. He smiled and shook 'no' at first, "You sure? They're cherry flavored."

He shrugged, "Sure, I'll take one," he took one and put it in his mouth. She flicked her lighter on and lit the end for him. He took a puff and leaned to the side, coughing.

She smiled, "Yeah, it's a good one, isn't it?"

Jasper sighed when Jake hadn't returned. He set his book down on the bed and went to find him, hoping Edward hadn't found Emmett just yet.

Edward sighed the further he walked. He was going to kill Emmett when he saw him. He made his way to the store and saw a fimilar figure buying apples and stuff, "What the h3ll are you doing, man?"

"Oh hey," Emmett looked over, "I figured you'd have been napping or something," he put a few more items in his basket. "Gotcha this," he showed him a little etch-a-sketch.

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks, can we go now?"

"I have to pay for my stuff first."

"So, you lived here long?" Jake asked the chick.

"Just a couple years. We were originally from Texas but moved here," she started going on.

Jake nodded slowly, until the cig was snatched out of his mouth and thrown to the ground and he was yanked by the ear away.

"Ow!"


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you insane!" Jasper pulled him back to the room, "Edward would've skinned me alive had he just saw what you were doing!"

Jake grit his teeth and followed, "For talking?"

"Don't act stupid!" he pushed him in the room.

He rubbed his ear, "You didn't have to pull me so hard, my ears are more sensative than yours."

"Is that all I'm doing?" he grabbed his waist and made him get over his lap as he pantsed him to his knees.

"Hey, wait!" He tried to pull his shorts back, "It was just one! And I'm old enough to smoke!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and swatted his right cheek hard, "It doesn't matter! Being old enough to smoke doesn't make it any better for you!"

"Owww!" he complained and pushed at his side, "You're not Emmett!"

"Do you really want Emmett to spank you for this! He'd probably take a belt to you for that! And Edward would probably give you his brush."

The younger whined. That didn't sound too appealing.

"If you want me to tell him, fine," he shrugged and pushing him off.

"No! Don't tell!" he begged.

He looked at him, "Fine, but you'd better not make another noise, now get back over," he pointed to his lap.

Jake whimpered and climbed up onto his lap and sulked.

When he was positioned Jasper went back to smacking his butt hard, "As I was saying: Just because you're old enough to doesn't mean it's any better for you. And did you even go to the vending machine? Because I didn't see one around here when I was looking for you."

He tensed, "Well, I was..."

"Stop avioding the quiestion," he gave his left sitspot a hard swat.

"Ow! No! But I was going to find one but I came over her first!"

He rolled his eyes, "Well you're getting extra for lying," he continued to smack him.

The black haired teen squirmed and whimpered. Jasper didn't hit as hard as Edward or Emmett but he could still give a pretty good butt warming.

"Put me down Emmett!" Edward kicked in his brother's grip.

"Well you said you were sleepy. I was carrying you incase you wanted to sleep," he had his brother in one arm and the bag in the other.

"Thanks, but I'd rather walk!" he pushed the side of his brother's head.

"We're already here anyway," he set him down and swatted him, "No pushing."

"That hurt!" he rubbed his butt.

After a five minute spanking and plenty of tears Jasper had Jake in the corner and was watching him cross armed, making sure he didn't try to walk off again.

Edward walked in to get the bags and the kids and noticed the looks, "What happened here?" he grabbed the bag. 

"Jake ran off and I had to find him." 

The older vamp rolled his eyes, "Well we're leaving now," he took Jake's hand and pulled him out of the room, Jasper following.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward stopped in his tracks as Emmett walked back toward the hotel with another back and his basket of food things.

"What are you doing?" Edward glared.

"We're going to stay a few days," he told them.

The middle vamp started, "What! No we're not! Between the last hotel and here we've lost enough time!" He stamped his foot.

Emmett just looked at him, "I'm the one holding the keys to the car, so I can decide."

Edward growled and began having a semi tantrum, stomping his feet and yelling at Emmett about how he wanted to go.

Jasper and Jake looked at eachother. Edward so far had been acting the most adult. This was kinda weird.

Emmett raised a brow and handed the bag and basket to the other two and grabbed Edward, picking him up and carrying him against his shoulder, "You do need a nap."

"Put me down! I want to go!" he elbowed him in the neck.

"Ow!" he swatted his brother's butt hard, "Stop hitting!" Edward grabbed his butt and pushed at Emmett, "I said stop," he warned, giving him another hard swat.

"Whats with Edward?" Jake leaned over and whipsered to Jasper as he carried the basket.

The curly haired teen shrugged, "Not sure. He's probably sleepy. He gets pretty irritable when he hasn't gotten much sleep."

Emmett carried Edward back to his room, "Stop that squirming!" he put him on the bed and swatted him again, "Keep it up," he warned, raising his hand.

Edward sulked and stopped struggling so much, looking at his brother's hand and scooting away.

"A few days rest before we get there won't kill you. It'll be good for you and the other two. Some country air and fresh food is always good."

"You're the only one who wants to stay," Edward crossed his arms and looked off.

"Do you really want to be in a car another 19 hours?" he raised a brow, "You and Jake already have rashes." 

He blushed and kept his face turned. He didn't want Jasper to know about that.

"Now lay down and nap," he rubbed his head and took his shoes off, "You'll be fine."


	16. Chapter 16

Edward fell asleep despite how much he wanted to yell at his brother again. When he was asleep Emmett looked at the other two and grabbed the diaper bag with a smirk.

"Since little uppity is asleep lets take a walk," he took both their hands and grabbed some fruit from the basket.

They passed Dory as they left the room. Jake blushed and looked down. He was still kinda mad for Jasper for embarrassing him when he was talking to her.

"Where you guys goin'?" Hank saw them walking.

"Taking the kids for a walk around. Know any fun places?"

The 'older' man rubbed his beared chin and thought, "Well theres the swimming hole. A bunch of the other youngin's are there." 

"Thanks," he pulled the two.

"Emmett?" 

"What?"

"Are we really staying here longer?" Jasper looked.

"Yep," he smiled widely as he found the swimming area.

The younger ones groaned slightly. Well Jake did. Jasper use to live in Texas so he didn't mind the country. Emmett lived in Tenesse so he was more than happy to be back in his roots.

"Ok, swim time," Emmett let them go and started pulling his clothes off.

Jasper followed his lead. It may not be Florida yet but no reason to be a kill joy like Edward. He blushed and stopped as he got to his pants and looked at Jake.

"Whats wrong with you two?"

"We're wearing diapers," Jasper whispered.

"So, just pull them down like underwear, no one will know. Asides, everyone is distracted."

Jasper looked back at Jake. The youngest just sighed, "I'd rather keep my shorts."

"If you get in the water with that diaper it's going to absorb everything," Emmett shrugged, "Asides, no one wears clothes in swimholes."

He was right. The two just blushed and hurried to yank their pants down and jumped in after the oldest.

Jake probably enjoyed the swim more than the other two, considering his butt was still sore from Jasper.


	17. Chapter 17

As the guys swam a new face approached the hole. He wasn't so much new as he just hadn't been polite enough to introduce himself. But he'd seen the four about the motel. He wasn't in the motel but he had been walking about the town.

He saw their clothes and made sure they weren't looking before he reached in to see if he could find anything useful about their identities. When he reached in he did feel something, it was soft. He looked inside and couldn't believe what he saw.

He snickered about and looked back at the swimmers with a smirk, "I smell wolf cub."

After an exhilerating swim the guys came out and Jake shook dry. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, not putting the diaper back on but ball it up tight and throwing it in the garbage. Jasper did the same mainly because he was wet and didn't want his swelling.

"Alrigh, kiddies," Emmett began, "Lets go back to the hotel and check on the other one and see if he's feeling any better."

"He missed some fun," Jasper smirked and began to walk with Jake at his side. They stopped when they noticed someone new.

"Hello," the blonde smiled at them, "I'm Fianse. Just heard of some new tourist, decided to say hello and welcome you. My father owns the banks in this area."

"Oh...Ok, nice to meet you. I'm Jasper, thats my older brother Emmett, and this is Jake."

"Nice to meet you all. Will you be at the cook out tonight?" he asked eagerly.

The two looked back at Emmett.

"When is it?"

"It'll be tonight, right here, about 6."

He smiled, "Well I don't see why not. Now if you'll excuse us," he escorted the two back to his room.

"Eddie, you awake?" he asked quitely as he walked in. Edward was still fast asleep. He shrugged, "Ok, who wants a bath first?"

"We could bath together, Edward and I did yesterday," Jake shrugged.

"Ok, then, to the bathroom and I'll get the stuff."

"Why do we need to bath? We just came from swimming," Jasper looked at him.

"You need a bath. You're going to have to dry those clothes."


	18. Chapter 18

As the two youngest made their way to the bathroom, Emmett grabbed some cloth diapers. They'd got some new ones right before the trip. They were fleece inserts that came with colored covers, like got all fourteen colors except the two pinks.

He set a mint one out for Jasper, a creme colored one for Edward and a light blue for Jake. Since Jasper was rinsing he got the powder and wipes out and some cream for rashes.

"Are you two washing yourselves or you want me to?" he asked, unsipping Edward's pants and taking them off.

"No, we need you~!" Jasper called, splashing Jake as he climbed in. It wasn't as roomy as the Hilton, but they could still fit since they were small.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm just so important," he cleaned Edward's area and applied the cream.

"Your hands are cold," the sleeping vamp whined.

"Sorry about that," he lifted his legs and put the fresh diaper on him, tighty wrapping the two straps around to the back like the picture showed and going to wash the other two.

They had to diaper themselves as the oldest showered. But of course that meant they diapered eachother.

"Thats looks like it hurts," Jasper looked at Jake's rash as he applied the cream to Jake's shaved area.

"It just itches a lot. But it does get kinda sore" he shrugged, "But these new diapers feel great," he smiled.

"Yeah and they're supose to prevent rash Jasper smiled and pulled his jeans on.

They had to shave their man parts not because they liked the smooth feel, although it was nice, but more for hygenic reasons. They didn't mind though. It made things a lot more comfortable.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward rubbed his eye as he sat up, "Where are we going, now?" the diaper did feel really comfy against his parts.

"We got invited to a cook out. So now that you're awake from the nap and hopefully less grumpy you can get dressed. You shouldn't have to pee. You were really wet," Emmett brushed his hair.

"Ok," he sat up and looked at Jake's hair, "Wheres your brush?"

"In my bag," he reached in and grabbed it.

"Give it here and come over," he held his hand out. Jake looked at him, suspicously, "I'm not gonna hit you," he rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna brush your hair."

Jake handed him the brush and sat on his lap and allowed him to comb his hair back. Edward had become more and more like an older brother to him since he started hanging out at the club.

"Alright, done," he put it in a low ponytail, "When is this cook out?"

"In..about 40 minutes," Emmett looked at the clock, "So that means it's time for shoes, kids. Want sippy cups?"

"Jake doesn't. He wants to look grown up for his little country peach," Jasper smiled.

The pup blushed, "Shut up, sheep!"

The oldest snickered. Edward just rubbed Jake's head.

"Jokes aside, lets go," Em smiled and rubbed the pouty Jake's head.

At the get together there were little blankets on the ground and everyine was sitting as Hank, his wife, and a few others cooked on their grills.

Fiance was with a dark haired young man, who was quite a bit taller than him, standing at six foot six. He saw the group he saw earlier, with one member added. He smiled and waved them over.

"Happy you guys could make it," he smiled, "And you are?" he looked at te new member.

The brunette looked at him, "I'm Edward," he looked between him and the other. He didn't like the look of the taller one, it reminded him of Alec from the Volturi.

"Very nice to meet you. I met your brothers earlier. This is my friend Boise."

"Hello," he smiled at the group.

Edward looked at him as Emmett set the blanket on the ground for them to sit on as the food was prepared.

"So, where are you guys from?" Boise asked.

Emm looked over, "Washington. Taking a cross country roadtrip."

"Really? Sounds fun. Where you guys heading?"

"Florida."

As they were talking and the food was passed Fiance handed Boise his drink and reached to get a plate to pass, 'accidently' knocking the drink out of the taller one's hand and into someone who he thought was Jake's lap. When he looked over to apologive he saw the curly haired kid trying to brush the water off.

"Oh I'm so sorry," he handed him a towel.


	20. Chapter 20

A woman saw what happened and walked over, "Aw lets get you out of those wet clothes and changed into some fresh ones," she reached down and tried to help him out of his pants.

"No!" he blushed and pushed her hands away, "It's ok, I'll go change at the motel."

"It ain't the first time I've seen one, hun. I got me three boys myself," she smiled and yanked at his pants.

"Thank you, it's ok," he hurried away from her with Emmett releasing a sigh and following.

Edward looked at Fianse with a scolding look. He merely grabbed his cup and went to get another.

Instead of stay, Edward and Jake got plates from themselves and their brothers and went back to the motel. And the plates were loaded! Which everything that looked like they could eat for a week. From ham to greens, corn and such.

The woman who tried to help Jasper had helped them make plates. And she made sure they had some cake and anything else to give them diabetes and high blood pressure.

"Country people know how to eat," Jake stared at the plate.

"Apparently," Edward kicked the door for his brother to open.

Emmett opened the door and looked, "Hey guys. Food!" he helped them in and set the food on night stand, "Hey would you take the clothes to get washed?"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Fine, I want to be in my pajamas anyway," he pulled his clothes off and took everyone else's clothes, "Anyone wet?" they all shook, "Well if you think you have to pee do it now so I can take them to be washed."

Within a few minutes Ed had put the clothes and diapers in the washer and went back to eat, he'd change them to the dryer when he came back.

"Eddie! Come on, your missing the movie," Emmett said from the bed. They had put Jurassic Park on.

"Awesome!" he climbed on bed to eat and watch.

After 40 minutes Edward made them pause it and went to quickly put the things in the dryer and finish watching the movie. By the time they popped in the second movie he had to get the stuff and bring it back. He groaned and didn't want to get back out of bed now that he ws beyond full.

"I'll do it," Jake said as he got up and went to check.

"Thanks, Jake, you're a great friend and a better brother than these other idiots." Emmett rolled his eyes and tossed a teddy bear at Edward, "Snuggles," he smiled and rubbed into it.

Jake went to the laundry area with a bag to put the things in. He paused and sniffed the air before slowly continuing.

"Well lookie what we have here," a voice came from the doorway.

Jake looked up and over to the side, "Can I help you with something?"

"Well aren't you a polite little wolfcub?" Fianse walked over toward him.

"Back off, misquito," he glared.

Fianse smiled, "Well then, after that comment I take my compliment back." Jake glared, hairs standing in ready mode, "And what will you do? Pounce me?"


	21. Chapter 21

He growled, baring his teeth. Fianse smiled more and came closer. As Jake got ready to snap at him when his arms were grabbed and he was lifted off his feet, held to dangle in the air. It seemed Fianse's friend Boise had decided to come and help.

"You smell good for a wolf," the taller vamp sniffed his hair and blew into his ear. It was times like this Jake really missed his ability to transform.

"I think I'm going to go check on Jake," Edward stood and walked to the door, he had a bad feeling.

The two other brothers looked at each other and watched. Edward left in a bit of a hurry.

"Aww, look at your cute little pjs," Fianse tugged at the pantleg of Jake's blue, red, and white plaid pajama pants, "Did your masters get them for you?"

He raised his brows, "Masters! I'm no one's pet!"

"And whats under here?" he smiled and tugged his pants down. Jake gasped and blushed as his lime green diaper was exposed, "Aww, you must not even be a cub, just a baby who needs didees," he snickered, "Is baby wet?"

The blonde put his hand near the diaper and grabbed the fabric as if he was about to open it. Jake glared and kicked him in the chest, narrowing his eyes at him.

He coughed and rubbed his diaphram, "Bad wolf, I see I'll have to teach you some down home manners," he balled up a fist.

"Get away from him!" Edward grabbed Fianse from the back in a headlock.

Boise dropped Jake and went to help his friend and grabbed Edward's hair, pulling him away from the other vamp.

"Let him go or you'll be up in smoke!" Jasper growled and bit his hand.

Soon it was an all out brawl. Boise managed to slip out and tried to make his way home. As he ran someone stood in his path.

"Think you're going to harrass my brother's and get away with it?" Emmett had his arms crossed.

He smiled and wiped his mouth, "Had no idea they were any kin of yours. But if it's some brawling you're looking for maybe I can help."


	22. Chapter 22

It took Edward no time to get the other vamp pinned to the ground. He growled, looking him in the eyes, "I should kill you."

He pulled his head as far away as he could, "I got no problem with you. I ain't even bothering ya."

"But you're bothering my brother!"

He scoffed, "It's just a wolf."

Edward glared at him and prepared to snap at him again but heard someone clearing his throat behind him.

"What do you want Emmett?" he asked without looking back.

"Now, now, Edward, Emmett smiled, "Thats not how we deal with things," the younger vamp looked up at him, "We deal with things in a much more stress relieveing way," he dangled a belt infront of his brother.

Edward smirked and nodded, "How foolish of me," he grabbed Fianse by his shirt and dragged him out of the laundry area before someone came.

When they got outside Edward pushed the guy on his stomach and sat on his back, pushing his pants down to his knees.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fianse pushed him, without warning his got a burning sting across his backside, "Ah!" he got it many more times over, "Ah!"

"We don't take kindly to bullies, especially when the bullying is aimed at one of our family," Edward told him as he simultaneously brought the belt down on his thighs and bottom.

"Stop it!" he tried to crawl away, only making his bottom an easier target for the other.

"And what were you planning to do to Jake in that room with your friend?"

He pushed at Edward, "Whatever we thought was fun."

The brunette growled and hit him several more times over. Spanking him for a total of 15 minutes before his anger had subsided and he climbed off, tossing the belt, and went back to the motel.

The blonde sobbed and rubbed his butt. It felt like it was ingulfed in flames. He felt even worse when he noticed a shadow standing over him.

"Finally we get to go on with the trip," Jasper eased in the backseat, next to Jake.

"Yep, as soon as Edward makes his way to the car."

The front door opened, "Did it take something like this to happen for us to go?" Edward asked, stepping in and putting his seatbelt on.

"Well I was having fun until that moment," Em stuck his tongue out and began to drive off the lot. He made it about a quarter of a mile before he stopped and noticed a form in the road, "Now what?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm sorry about Fianse. He caused trouble for you?" A man leaned in on Emmett's window, "Please accept my apology of a meal and room and board for the night. Much better than that hillbilly hotel you just came from."

Emmett sighed and looked at his brothers. They were all tired and Emmett honestly didn't feel like driving to another hotel, not to mention he didn't know how far the nearest one was.

He followed the guy to his house and looked around, it was like theirs, except a lot less windows and it wasn't on a steep hill.

"Please come in," the man opened the door, "I am Iago," he told them, "Would you like some tea?"

"Why are you allowing us in?" Emmett looked at him.

"I see you harbor suspision towards me," he sighed, "I can understand why. But I'm not out to harm any of my own kind. However you and yours seem tired. Perhaps I could give a more formal apology over breakfast in the morning."

He showed them to some guest rooms and left them to sleep.

Edward, again, slept with Jake. He stayed up a while, watching the door. He picked up his phone and text his older brother.

_What are we doing here?_

_The guy may be on the level. We'll still have to keep an eye out. But with the four of us we should be fine._

_You'd better hope._

_If any of us get killed it'll be me. Because I'd rather you guys explain to dad :P_

Edward rolled his eyes reading that _Thanks bro, you're a great guy._

_Get some sleep, Eddie. Jasper is already dead._

_I think I'll stay up a little longer_

_Alright, just don't be a mr. cranky pants in the morning._

He scoffed and set his phone back in his bag and looked at Jake. He had his thumb in his mouth and was holding to a plush dog and his blankie. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his back, he was natural for this.


	24. Chapter 24

Come morning a maid knocked to inform them that breakfast was ready. The troop followed her to the kitchen. Edward was tired again from staying up to make sure that Iago wasn't planning on trying anything while they slept.

"Morning to you," he looked at their attire. They were the types to wear pajamas to breakfast. He didn't allow his two to eat that way. But everyone had a different style.

"Uh, morning," Emmett looked at the spread at the table and nearly fainted.

"Please have a seat. Ah, ah," he saw Jake preping to sit, "You sit at that table," he pointed to one against the wall.

They all raised brows. Jake merely glared at him. The older vamp gave him a scolding look for the glare.

"He eats with us," Edward told him, "He's not a pet. He's our brother."

Iago looked at them and sighed, "Very well," he was attempting to apologize on his sons' behalf and didn't need to ruffle any more feathers. When they were all seated he watched them eat, "How are you enjoying?"

Emmett was being as polite as he could while feasting and pancakes and bacon. Jake was doing the same, completely ignoring the vamp.

"It's good, thank you," Jasper ate some grits.

"I didn't know what you liked so I had the chef fix up a few things," he commented.

Emmett smiled happily as he cleaned his plate then looked over, "Ok, so why are we here again?"

"Ah, yes," he wiped his mouth, "Fiance and Boise have been going about causing mayhem in the town as I work lately. I'm not sure what they've done to you and I'd like to know what they'll be apologizing for."

"They tried to rape our youngest brother in a laundry room," Edward said bluntly.

The man was a bit surprised to hear this and wasn't sure what to say at first but had the maid call for them. They came down with a gruff look. The blond took one look at who was in the dinning room and turned to go back to his room.

"You get in here," Iago narrowed his eyes dangerously. Boise had already walked in and kept his head down. Fianse crossed his arms and walked over, "You both owe them a formal apology.

"Sorry," Boise said, looking at the door.

"Look at them and apologize properly."

He sighed and looked at the four, "My sinceriest apologies for my behavior last night. It was inappropriate."

He nodded, "Fianse," the other simply kept his arms crossed, "Fianse."

"I don't see what I have to apologize for. It was just a wolf. Not even a Wolf, a baby wolfcub," he turned his head.

Jake prepared to pounce him. True the Cullens called him that, but it was different then. He knew them, he didn't know this guy and he didn't like how he acted as though he were better than him.

But before Jake could do anything Iago stood and slapped the defiant one across the face, hard enough for the maids in the other room to hear. The blonde just grabbed his face and looked fearfully at his father.

"You will do as I tell you."

He rubbed his cheek, "Sorry."

"Now you may leave."


	25. Chapter 25

"Wow, eighty bucks," Emmett commented as he drove. To compensate for his sons' behavior the vamp, after feeding them, allowing them to use his most awesome shower, and making his kids apologize, gave them each twenty bucks. Not bad.

"When are you going to be stopping again?" Jasper asked.

"In two or three hours," he'd made them use toliets before leaving so he wouldn't have to change them anytime soon since they'd kept their cloth diapers on.

An hour in, instead of napping like he should've, Edward was about to play his Dsi. He had put his new mario game in and was about to play when Jasper leaned forward.

"Is that mine?"

"No it isn't, it's mine," he commented.

The curly haired teen gave him a look, "When did you get that game?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he scoffed

He reached forward, "Give me my game!"

"Let go!" Jasper pulled at his Dsi, "If you break it you'll be going home in a handbag!"

"Stop it," Emmett scolded.

"Tell him to let go!" Edward unbuckled himself and leaned over the seat to slap Jasper when he snatched the system and game from him, causing even more of a brawl.

Emmett pulled at the back of Edward's pants, "Sit down before you get me a ticket!"

"He has my game!"

"He hit me!"

"Sit down or I'm pulling to the shoulder!" he growled. Edward crossed his arms and slumped in his seat, "Jasper give Edward back his game.

"It's mine!" Jasper complained.

He glared at him through the rearveiw mirror, "I said give it back."

Jasper sulked and gave Edward the system and game back, crossing his arms as Edward smirked.

Within a fifteen minutes Edward was into his game. Jasper glared at the back of his head.

"I want my game back." 

"It isn't your game," he scoffed.

"I know it is!"

"Knock it off," the oldest warned. The two exchanged glares, "You get back to your game."

"You mean my game," Jasper glared.

"Get over it, sheep," Edward scoffed and continued to play. Jasper leaned forward and smacked his head, "Ow!" he growled and reached back, punching him in the chest and getting into another fight.

Emmett didn't even warn them, he was trying to see if he could pull over, he couldn't drive with his brothers being idiots and fighting in the front seat of his car. That'd be a $100 ticket.

When he got over to the side of the road he looked to make sure there were no cops before speeding and doing a sudden stop, making Edward hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ow! What was that for!" he rubbed his head looked over. Emmett had a less than happy look on his face that sent chills down both Jasper and Edward's backs, "He hit me!" Edward pointed.

Jasper pointed back, "He hit me first!" He just gave them both looks.

He turned off the engine and put the car in park, getting out of his side and walking over to the other side. Edward and Jasper looked at eachother and Edward locked the door before Emmett got there.

He pulled the handle, "Unlock the door," they shook their heads, "Unlock. The. Door!"

"We're better, we're just sitting down and quitely daydreaming," Jasper told his older brother.

He glared at them both, "Last chance." When they didn't do anything he simply walked to the back and opened the trunk, without looking at them. He closed the trunk and walked back over, "Open up."

Jasper whined and opened the door, he didn't want to be in anymore trouble.

"Out," Emmett pointed. The curly haired kid sulked and unbuckled himself, sliding out the car to look at his brother. Em simply sat in his seat, yanking him over his lap, "What is up with you two?"

"Well he had my game!" the younger blonde whined. The dark brunette rolled his eyes and pushed his pants and diaper down. Jasper gasped when he got a hard swat to the butt, "Ow.."

"So you think he has your game and you try to fight in my car!" he continued, "Jeeze, I think this baby thing is going to you guys' brain!"

"Well you don't have to hit so hard," he whined and pushed, "Asides, you'll get a ticket if you sit here!"

"The hazards are on, but I guess I should make this quick, shouldn't I?" he began hitting him harder, causing him to yell and kick. He hit him with his palm hard for three minutes, making his butt a ripe tomato red. When he was satisfied with that he went in his pocket and pulled out a wooden paddle brush and began to hit him with that, to make this more memorable.

"Oww!" he sobbed, "Sorry, sorry!"

"You should be," he gave him 20 hard hits with that before setting him on the ground and getting out of his seat, "Now sit and I'd better not hear another word," he warned.

Jasper bit his lip as he sat on the seat, rubbing his butt. Emmett closed his door and went to deal with Edward.

"You should already know better," he positioned his other little brother.

"You're always joking around and play fighting with us," he looked down.

"Yeah but I'm not really fighting and trying to kill you guys while in a front seat and someone is driving!" he slapped his brother's rump, "Do you know Carlisle would turn me to powder as you two got some skimpy punishment?"

He didn't have much of an argument considering he knew Emmett was right. But it didn't mean he had to enjoy getting beat half to death

After Edward's brushing Emmett sighed and let him off, going to the back while rubbing his swinging shoulder. He went in the trunk, not to put the brush away but to get something to shut his brother's crying up.

"Here," he handed the two bottles. He took their games from them. Edward complained, mouth around the bottle, as Jasper tried to reach for his, "Nope, you're in time out for fighting in the car. No games."


	26. Chapter 26

After much delay they finally made it to Florida. By that point they were so dead. Emmett was so tired that he'd made Jake drive, since he didn't want Edward or Jasper driving his car, yet for some reason he felt comfy letting them sit together in the back.

"We're at the hotel," Jake nudged Emmet as he parked.

"Mmzhh..." he replied.

The wolf raised a brow, "I don't know what that means," he shook him since he knew _he _wasn't carrying anyone or thing other than his rolling bag.

"Stop shaking me," he complained and looked, "Oh yes! We're here!" he smiled and got out of the car and opened the back, shaking the other two, "Get your bags."

The two whined and dragged themselves out the car and went to check into the hotel.

The night worker was a persnickety looking young man with his black hair smoothed back. He looked bored and didn't even hide his game of pinball on the computer. He saw the four teenagers walk in.

"Can I help you guys?"

"Yeah we got a two-bed suit," he showed him the receipt.

The man whose id tag read Rhodes looked over the reciept and checked the computer, "Ok so thats 14 nights with 3 free nights," he nodded and handed them the keys, "Enjoy," he looked at the bellhop and rolled his eyes, handing Emmett the keys.

The bellboy scoffed and grabbed his things.

As the four walked Jake made the comment, "Notice how we keep coming up on some tense situations?"

"Yeah, it's life. Someone's always in a bad mood," Jasper rubbed his eyes.

"No one cares, I'm just happy our dads chipped in and mainly paid for the hotel for us," Emmett smiled and got to the room and ran to use the toliet.

"I can't wait until the guy gets up here with our bags," Edward looked to the side, he needed a change and wanted his snuggle bear so he could go back to sleep. Jasper couldn't wait for his things and just slid into bed.

Come morning Jake woke up first and went to shower. He came out and pulled some clothes on, looking out the window. He smirked and went to wake Jasper.

"Hey, wake up," Jake shook him, "Lets go swimming."

Jasper opened an eye and looked around with a smirk, "Pool or beach?"

"Beach," he tossed him a swim diaper and his swim trunks.

"Bring the bag. We're gonna need more than one," he took his pants off and pulled it and the trunks on.

"I know, I know," he pulled some sandals on and a hoodie, "Leave a note and we can get out of here."

Jasper wrote to his brothers that he and Jake were going out to have fun and put it on the nightstand before following Jake out.


	27. Chapter 27

"I call beach first," Jake smirked.

Jasper snickered, "Maybe we'll run up on a nude beach," he elbowed him, "And you can find yourself another peach."

"I think it'll be weird without pubs," he pushed the other guy playfully.

"Huh...I did forget about that..."

Emmett stretched across the bed, with Jasper out he had a lot more room. He cuddled to the bed a few minutes before realising he was alone in it and then continued enjoying that fact.

Ed got up and stretched, grabbing the bag and pulling a disposable out and going to the bathroom for a shower. He came out and looked around. He noted his brother sleep still and tossed a tissue box at his head.

"Jerk!" the big guy rubbed his head.

"Where are Jasper and Jake?" he pulled a shirt on.

"JJ?" he yawned, "I don't know, I'm alseep."

He sighed and continued to get dressed, not sure if he wanted to wear a diaper out or not. He found the note and read it over, "They went swimming."

"Good for them," he hugged his pillow.

"Well I think I'm going to go to the pool myself," he pulled a swim diaper on and his swim trunks.

"Have fun," he fell back asleep.

Edward went down to the pool and didn't see his brothers. They must have gone off somewhere else. Either way he was going to do the same as Emmett and enjoy a little alone time.

After another hour Emmett awoke and dived in the shower. Since he wasn't on babysitter mode he pulled on some clothes and went to the hotel's gym to pump weights.

Edward had swam to his pleasure and caught the eyes of a few women. Reminded him of Bella. He decided to give her a call.

"So did you guys make it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it took a lot of detours and stuff but we made it just in time to not be charged extra for our room."

She smiled, "I'm happy you and Jake are getting along now. Take good care of him, he's like my little brother."

"Of course. Him and Jasper are off at the beach or something. But I don't want to talk about them I want to talk about you," he smiled.

"Well..."


	28. Chapter 28

"I can go out farther than you!" Jasper smirked and swam out.

"If you don't need to breathe it's cheating!" Jake smirked and swam underwater a minute. Jasper got a naughty idea and swam under grabbing Jake by the waist and wrestling with him under water.

He came back up and laughed, trying to run to land. Jake grabbed him and tried to pull back, but he snatched away and made it land, laughing and waving Jake's swim trunks like a flag.

"Come get 'em!" he laughed and waved them in front of him. Jake just sat in the water looking at him as he laughed and smiled, pulling Jasper's grey swimtrunks out of the water and held them above his head.

Jasper looked at them, then looked down at his completely exposed swim diaper and nearly screamed, running back in the water to cover up.

The wolf laughed at him and swam away as the curly haired teen chased after him, "Whats wrong, didn't enjoy the breeze?"

"I'm going to kill you!" he came at him.

He laughed, "Oh can't take your own joke?"

Emmett almost worked up a sweat in the exercise room, stunning others with his super human strength and walking out cocky as ever. He walked to the bedroom and heard Edward on the phone. He smirked and slowly walked in and could tell by conversation he was on the phone with his little girlfriend.

He snickered and jumped on his back, crushing him into the bed.

"Augh! You fat gorilla!" Edward grunted as the phone hit him in the eye, "Get off me!" he pushed at his side.

"Ride 'em cowboy," he smirked and reached under his arms, tickling him.

"Stop!" he shreiked and squirmed under his older brother, "I'll kill you!" he laughed.

He laughed continued until Edward sat up enough to elbow him in the nads, "Augh!" he grabbed himself and fell off the bed.

"Idiot!" he reached on the ground and grabbed his phone, "Hello? No sorry that was Emmett climbing on me."


	29. Chapter 29

"Augh~" Emmett groaned from the ground and slowly got up, "Tell your," he paused to adjust his voice from it's high, "Tell your woman that you're about to eat." 

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll call you later. Emmett is force feeding me. I love you," he smiled and hung up.

"I think you dislocated my left ball," Emmett complained.

"Should we find the kids?" he turned over on his back and bent his knees.

"What for? I'm sure they're fine," he rolled his eyes and pulled his brother's pants down, "You swimming again?"

"Not for a while after we eat."

"Meh, I'll put swim ones on anyway," he shrugged.

Jake panted on land for a few minutes, "Wanna find a stingray or something?'

"Yeah...Maybe...even a shark," he smiled.

"Can we eat it?" his stomach grumbled.

He was about to answer when some guys came over to them. They smiled at Jasper.

"Nice nappy, kid," A brunette with blonde highlights looked down, "Where's mummy?"

"With your boyfriend," Jake commented.

He raised a brow and looked at him, "Was I talking to you?"

"No but I was talking to you."

He smirked, "You must be new to these parts. Name's Rick. This is my beach."

"Didn't see your name on it, Rick," Jake glared, defending his brother.

"Maybe you should learn to read."

"Maybe you should learn to spell. Last time I checked '1' wasn't a letter." he looked at the guy's 'r1ck' necklace.

He glared, "You got a real smart mouth."

"You're just dumb," he glared, not removing eye contact as Jasper's phone rang.

"Come on Jake," Jasper grabbed his bag and pulled him, "Time to go back."


	30. Chapter 30

"Did you guys have fun at the beach?" Em looked at them as they came into the hotel room.

"Plenty," Jasper smiled.

"Whats wrong?" Edward looked at Jake's face.

"Some guy was picking on Jasper." 

"Again?" Emmett looked at his kid brother, "I see I'm going to have to keep a belt on me at all times."

Jake scoffed, "He was a total-insert car horn-" The group stared at him, "What?"

Jake coughed and gagged as Edward rubbed soap on his tongue, keeping his head over the sink, "Glub, blopp!" he tried to push Edward away.

"Where did you even learn that from?" Edward continued washing another minute before pulling him to the corner with a soapy mouth, "You stand there."

Jake groan and wished he could rinse his mouth, he'd wipe it on his shirt but he didn't want it sandy too.

"That was colorful," Emmett looked to the side. Edward glared, "What?"

"So where did he hear it from?"

"Why are you looking at me? How do we know he didn't hear it from you?"

They went back and forth as Jasper looked out the window. He looked over to see both his brothers staring at him, "What?" he looked to the side. Next thing he knew he was in a corner with a soapy mouth and a nice gloom.

"Well after another ten minutes we can eat and site see," Emmett looked at the map, "We can plan out what we're going to do so we don't have to ponder unless, you know, a hurricane hits."

"Great job," Edward rolled his eyes and helped him plan.

Most stuff they pretty much weren't all going to be together on. But they were on a few things, like a trip to the zoo, aquarium, arcade, paintball shooters, and an amusement park. So that knocked out six days.

Asides that they were just going to do whatever came to mind for the other eleven.

"Ok, you can get out of the corner and wash your mouth, Jake," Edward told the young wolf, "You, Jasper, still have ten minutes."

"Why!"

"Because you're the orgin of that word, army brat."


	31. Chapter 31

After a day of screwing around the guys met back at the hotel. Jasper and Jake were covered in sand as was Emmett. They went back to the beach since Em wanted to try his hand at surfing. They saw the guy again and was that fun.

-Flashback-

"I see you two are back," Rick walked over to the two as they splashed like little kids, "I'm talking to you."

Jasper looked over, "Go bother someone else."

"Oh you found your voice?"

"Why don't you go find your..." Jake smirked and swam away.

"Wanna finish that?" He raised a brow.

"Finish it yourself," he pulled Jake and swam further out.

The guy glared at the two and handed his stuff to his croonies before diving in the water and going after them.

They got into a water brawl, where he tried to steal Jasper's trunks. The two inhumans pulled as he got both their pants and went to land. A fun game they'd played earlier now seemed pretty mean when it was someone else doing it.

"Well lookie here. Two for the price of one," he smirked, tossing the shorts to his friends as they began to use it as a ball for catch.

Soon there was a looming shadow over the beach bum. He looked back and shuddered.

"Excuse, but you have my kid's trunks, and I'd like them back," Emmett toward over the guy.

"Uhm...Kids?"

"Those trunks you've confused for volleyballs, hand them over."

The five guys looked at each other and snickered and began to toss them. They hadn't even blinked when Emmett had them back.

"How'd you?" the leader stared as the dark brunette gave them back to youngers.

"Now then," Emmett smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Within minutes the guys were running, covering themselves. Emmett had ripped their trunks and tossed them across the water.

-end flash back-

"You can be a great brother when you want to," Jasper smirked as he got hs hair washed.

"Yeah, as rare as that is," he snickered and let the shampoo run through as he washed Jasper's neck.

"So the chances of him coming back to retaliate?" Edward asked.

"Pretty high," Emmett grabbed his arm and pulled him over, scrubbing his pit to tickle him. And did it work because he instantly began screaming and kicking, "Haha, little Eddie is so ticklish!"

Jasper snickered, "Ever so."

"Oh, you wait!" Edward laughed as his older brother finished washing him.

After an exhilerating bath, and shower, they were getting ready for bed. They knew it'd be warm, it's Florida, so they got especially thin footies to put on.

"So, we ready for the movie?" Emmett asked, looking over the children. Everyone had their stuffed toy, and blankie in Jake's case, with Edward holding a paci in his mouth, while Jake leaned on him sucking his thumb.

"Guess we are," he smirked and popped 'X-men' into the player and sat on bed, giving them all their bottles of warm milk as Jasper sat on his lap.


	32. Chapter 32

They all fell asleep on the movie, the theme song continuously playing when they woke up. Emmett grumbled at the sun in his face and looked at his younger brother, sleeping ontop of him. He sighed and rubbed Jasper's back. He looked over at the clock, 9:46. Awesome.

He'd dosed back off until he felt something wet pressing against his thigh. He raised a brow, "You'd better not be dreaming of me, Jasper," the not-so-curly haired grumbled slightly, moving up his brother's leg get comfortable. The second he moved Emmett felt even wetter and pushed him off the bed.

"Ow!" he whined and rubbed his arm, "What was that for Emmett!"

The oldest ran to the bathroom, groaning, "You peed all over me!"

Edward chuckled, hearing that. He'd been awake a few minutes but didn't feel like getting up.

"Not funny, Eddie!" Emmett scrubbed his leg.

"Very funny, Emmy," he giggled and sat up and looked over at the bed, "Wow, you really soaked it, Jasper."

The youngest vamp blushed, "Sorry..."

"You need another bath and we need to call the maid to clean those sheets," Edward climbed out of bed, Jake still fast asleep.

"Do we have to call the maid in?" Jasper complained.

"Get in here so I can wash you," Emmett grabbed his brother and pulled him in.

Edward just giggled more at Emmett's misery, "Hello, I'd like to have the maid come to my room, please. Theres been an _accident _with one of our beds. Thank you."

Tom Rhodes, the guy working front desk paged the maid, "Blanka, suite 5A needs some fresh sheets."

"Must be soooo hard to sit behind a desk and play Tekken all day," the bellboy, Ike looked at him.

"Don't you have a job to do? Other than bother me?"

"Look who's talking about doing jobs," he scoffed and waited for guest to arrive.

"Don't get po'd at me because I got the position you wanted," he folded his arms behind his head and gave him a smug smirk.

"Whatever, Ginger," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Irish. Just because you dyed your hair black doesn't mean you're not one."

"I don't have the frekles, dummy."

"Heh hmm," the manager cleared his throat and gave them both reprimanding looks, "Get back to your work."


	33. Chapter 33

The maid knocked before entering, "You need new sheets?" she asked in a German accent.

"Yeah that bed right there," Edward told her as he pulled a shirt on over his footies.

She nodded and pulled the sheet off, quietly taking into mind what he was wearing. She'd trained herself to get a lot of details without staring. She cringed a bit as the bed smelled like urine and carried the sheets to her laundry hamper.

She returned spraying the matress cover with disinfectant and wiped it down.

Emmett and Jasper didn't know she was in there when they walked out the bathroom. She looked up, blushed the slightist bit when she got a glance at some bare flesh as they ran back into the bathroom.

"Edward give me clothes."

"Don't they have towels in there?" Edward was busy unzipping his footies and putting the shirt on while taking them off to put shorts on.

"Give me some clothes, brat!" Emmett yelled.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed pair of pants for both him and Jasper and tossing them in the bathroom.

"And what about underwear?" Emmett asked.

"She's gone now."

"Oh?" Emmett looked out and sighed, walking out, with Jasper behind him, "You're a punk," he pulled on his clothes, pulling a shirt on over Jasper's head, "Get on the bed, Jasper."

Edward snickered and sat Jake up so he could dress him, "I didn't know you were so bashful."

"You're going to feel the fury of my foot when I finish the task at hand," he lifted Jake by the ankles and slide a disposible diaper under him, powdering his rump. And with the most impecable timing the maid had began to open the door to put new sheets down. She saw a nice eyeful of Jasper's bottom and closed the door, pretending nothing happened.

She knocked after ten minutes and waited until she heard the ok to walk in.

"Would you lock up after you leave?" Emmett asked as he grabbed the diaper bag and sheparded his brothers out of the room.

"So, what happened?" Tom asked the maid when she came passed.

"Nothing much out of the usual," she shrugged.


	34. Chapter 34

"Free breakfast," Emmett smiled and pilled up a plate of waffles, bacon, and grits.

"Eat that much every morning and I bet they'll charge you," Edward got some pancakes and sasauge.

"You want me to cut that into shapes for you?" Em smiled at him.

"If you want to you can cut it into bite sized peices for me."

He paused, "Ok, kid," he set his plate down and cut the food up for him, Jake and Jasper, "I'm not feeding you guys though. I'm going to feast first."

"Ever milked a cow?" Jasper asked as he stole some of Jake's bacon.

"You suck," Jack snatched his sausage. (author's note haha that sounds dirty XD)

"Mine!" he complained with a full mouth.

"Stop playing with your food," Edward stabbed Jake's pancake with a fork and put it in the wolf's mouth. He smiled and chewed, opening his mouth for more. Ed rolled his eyes and smiled, fork feeding him as he fed himself.

"I wanna be fed," Jasper pouted and looked at Emmett.

He raised a brow, "I'm still mad you gave me a golden shower," he sulked, "You see what you started Edward?" he took the fork and fed Jasper.

"Just isn't your day, is it?" he smirked.

"Whatever. Are we going to the carnival or the amusement park?" he asked.

"Whats the difference?"

"The difference is one we can be at all day without chicks and not be judged. The other is funner at night, which is why more couples are there." 

"Who are you to care about being judged? You touch your brothers' junk more than you touch your own. And your feeding Jasper," Jake commented.

"True, but not for as long as I do my own," he smirked.

"I want to go to the carnival!" Jasper told them.

"Fine, but what are we going to do to kill time?"

"We can go back to the room, put our pajamas back on and watch a movie. Or we can go for a walk and site see," Jake suggested.

"I think site seeing would be more useful of our vacation time," Edward said.

"Well lets finish eating and go."


	35. Chapter 35

They left with poor Emmett looking at the map and trying to figure out where to spend a few hours before going to the carnival.

The guy behind the desk watched them leave with a sigh. He couldn't wait until his break so he could go do something other than sit behind a desk and give people their keys.

"What are you sighing about?" Ike looked over at him, "It's not like you do anything."

"Did I give you permission to talk to me?" he ignored him.

The hazel eyed teen glared at him and leaned back, "Did Castle give _you_ permission to be playing Sims when you should be working?"

"Mind your own business."

He smirked, "I'm going to tell."

"Knock yourself out."

"Not afraid of losing your cushie little job?"

"Get back to your work," he rolled his eyes and continued to make his virtual family.

Ike smirked, "Hope it's saved," he unpluged the computer.

"You jerk!" he gasped, losing his data. The other stuck his tongue out at him. He growled and hit him with the paper.

"Hey, brat!" he pushed him, ending with a customer getting a stapler knocked onto his foot.

The manger picked it up and apologized, grabbing both the young men by their upperarms and pulling them from the front hall.

"Have you two mistaken this for a playground?" The manager was a sixty year old who looked no older than forty with the stregnth to match.

"He started it! He unplugged my computer!" Tom pointed.

"He was playing Sims instead of working," Ike threw.

He rolled his eyes and pushed them both in his office, "This is the third time I've had to talk to you about your behavior," The bearded man began to scold, "Bend over my desk."

"But he started it!" Tom pointed.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he went in his desk and got the paddle.

They looked at eachother with malice and bent, putting their elbows on the desk like they'd been informed to.

The older man raised the paddle and brought it down hard on Tom's butt first, then Ike's, alternating between the two, "This is getting old and at the rate you're both going I'm going to need to buy another paddle."

Ike grit and rubbed the back of his calf with his foot as Tom sniffled and bit his bottom lip.

"If I have to bring either of you back in here another time this week I'm going to use the cane," he warned, warming their backsides.

After ten minutes his arm was tired, "Stand up and look me in the eye," the two young men sobbed, rubbing their throbbing backsides. He looked at Tom first, "Had I not promise my brother than I'd help you keep this job you'd have been long gone. The same goes for you," he looked at Ike, "If you weren't my grandson you'd be out on your ears."

Ike looked to the side as Tom looked down.

"But make no mistake, you keep playing games like children and you will be unemployed and sore. Now get back to your post, we'll talk about this later." They hurried out of his office as fast as they could.


	36. Chapter 36

"Well can't say that wasn't fun," Emmett yawned, carrying Jasper to the hotel, it was past midnight and they were tuckered out from the day's events. Which consisted of them walking several miles looking around Florida and then finding a carnival to go to. Emmett had left his car at the hotel.

"Yeah, fun," Edward was carrying Jake, "Now lets get up to our room before I pass out from all that fun."

"Are we hanging tommorow? They'll want to go to the beach and they need supervison there and frankly I want to go see about doing something reckless," Em smirked.

"You go do whatever, I'll watch them."

"Really?" the dark haired smiled, "Ok, so you want to meet back at a certain time?" 

"It's whatever. You've been watching them more anyway so you have your fun." 

"Aww," Em hugged him, crushing the side of his face into his pectoral, "You can be so sweet sometimes!"

"See ya guys later," Em smiled as he left to find something fun to do, like wrestle gators.

Edward simply waved and looked back at his brothers, "So you guys want to go to the beach?" They smiled widely and quickly pulled their swim trunks on over swim diapers, "I take that as a yes," he grabbed the diaper back pack.

The swam for a couple minutes as Edward read a magazine and got a call from a certain mother.

"Hello, Esme," he smiled into the phone.

"Hey Edward, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I'm fine," she smiled on the other side of the phone, "With you boys and the girls out of the house it's been a little quiet. But then again it's been nice to have some time alone with Carlise."

"...Uhm...gross..."

"What are you boys doing?"

"Well I don't know where Emmett is but Jake, Jasper and I are at the beach," he looked to make sure they were still within his veiwing distance. They were slowly getting further and further.

"You boys be careful. Me and your father are here if you need anything."

"Ok, mom. Love you."

She smiled hearing that, "Love you too."


	37. Chapter 37

"Get where I can see you," Edward called to them as they went out another two yards, leaving them out about three and a half yards.

"We're swimming," Jasper commented.

"Get closer or get out," he walked toward the water.

They sulked and came closer. They didn't want his 'wrath' down upon on them. He was getting worse than Emmett.

Another hour at the beach passed and Edward tired of his music and texting Bella. By that point J and J were playing frisbee on the beach.

"Ok, guys, lets go do something else.

"Like what?" Jasper tossed the frisbee hard towards Jake.

"Get food and go somewhere, this is getting boring," Jasper sulked, "Ok, how about we go to the zoo?"

"That sounds fun," he smiled, "Jake! We're going to the zoo! Lets go!"

"Awesome!" he smiled and ran over, getting tripped by Rick.

"Lookie whose back," he smiled, "Where's big brother now?"

He stood up and glared, "I don't need my older brother to kick your butt back to that hairspa you got your messed up highlights from."

He grabbed Jake's hair, "Wanna run tha by me again?" Jake bared his fangs and the guy stared, "What kind of freak are you?" he loosened his hold and backed away.

Edward walked over, snatching Jake's hand and pulling him away, "Let's go means 'Lets go'."

"Well he was picking a fight," the wolf cub complained as he was pulled.

They went to a Bistro and J and J acted like idiots in Edward's opinion, scarfing their food down in as big bites as they could.

Edward glared and clapped his hands, "Stop that!" he got their attention, "Eat right!"

Jake pouted and forked about his alfredo and bread, "Whats wrong with you?"

"You two are eating like you're starved and it's annoying me. Now use proper spoon and forkfuls, or we'll go back to the hotel instead of the zoo."

Jasper looked at Jake and began sipping his soup as he dipped his bread in it, "You're such a killjoy."

"And Emmett has horrid table manners if he lets you two eat like that when he takes you out."


	38. Chapter 38

The trip to the zoo Edward acted irrate again. He held their hands the whole time and kept making them stop every ten minutes, draining the fun. And then threatened to drag them both in a wagon if they kept walking ahead. They thought the idea was fun until he gave them each a nice hard swat.

"Whats up with Edward?" Jake leaned to Jasper.

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't sleep well," he looked at his brother as he used his phone, "Maybe if we got him something he'd be less cranky."

The wolf smiled, "Worth a shot," they walked toward the gift shop.

Edward ended his call and looked around. He sighed, not seeing his brothers and went to find them.

"I have awesome toys," Jake smirked. He'd gotten a dino gift pack, which had a lot of components and a pack of monkey and pirate lollies.

"Mine are too," Jasper got himself a shark gift pack and a paint and play kit with reptiles.

"Why did you two walk off!" Edward saw them and went over to scold.

"Hi Edward, we got you something," Jake pulled out a lion gift pack him and Jasper split cost on. It came with a book, dvd, figures, plushies, stickers and a backpack.

Ed just sighed, "Thanks," he put it back in the bag and took their hands, "Emmett says we should come back to the hotel, it's suppose to rain."

As nature would have it, about ten minutes before they got to the hotel it started pouring down.

"You guys are soaked," Emmett saw them come in and got some towels, "Take your clothes off," he dried them all off and helped them into some fresh two piece pajamas since they only brought a few footies, which he'd just washed. Also, two pieces would make it easier for him to change them.

"Did you guys have a nice time at the zoo?" he looked over the pair bear house shoes they'd got him, "You need to save some money for the rest of the trip."

"It was fun," Jasper smiled and painted his alligator as Jake played with the puzzle.

"I ordered pizza," he looked at Edward, "You ok."


	39. Chapter 39

"Edward?" Emmett called again.

"What!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" he leaned in his bed. Em raised a brow and walked over, grabbing him, "Stop! I'm tired!" he sneezed.

He pulled him on his lap and felt his head, "You have a fever," he looked at him, "Ya sick?"

"No I'm not just tired, now let me go!" he pushed at him.

"You're sick," he grabbed Edward's bag and the phone, ordering some chicken soup and gingerale for his brother, "No pizza for you," he took a thermometer out.

"Stop it!' he slapped the thermo out of Emmett's hand.

Emmett turned him on his side and swatted his butt three hard times, "No hitting," he sat him back up and grabbed the thermo and put it in his mouth, waiting for a reading, "99.8 You're staying in bed."

"Emmett I'm fine!" he pushed to get up.

"You're sick," Em pushed a pacifier in his mouth, despite his whining, and held him on his lap, "You're going to have some soup and ale," he reached in another bag and went through the first aid kit, getting some cold medicine, "Open up, you need two tablespoons."

He turned away and covered his mouth when Emmett put the spoon near his mouth.

"Ok, come on," he looked at him, "Open up and don't make me spill this."

"I'm not sick," he said behind his hands.

"Open up or I'll give you a supository."

Edward groaned and opened his mouth, getting two awful mouthfuls of horrid tasting medicine.

"There. And by the time your food comes you'll eat and pass out, and be out for the rest of the night," he rubbed his back, putting the binky back in.

Jake looked at Jasper, that explained a lot.


	40. Chapter 40

The pizza came about 5 minute before Edward's soup and did he pout.

"Heres your soup," Emmett handed him the bowl. He crossed his arms and looked off, "Do you have to be so difficult?"

"I don't want soup and I'm not sick!" he complained around his pacifier.

Emmett sighed and lifted him, pulling him eye to eye, "Are you acting this way because you want me to feed you or are you really that much an infant about being sick?"

"I want you to leave me alone."

"How would you like it if I called mom and told her you wouldn't take your medicine."

His eyes widdened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," he looked at Edward, "Now be easy on yourself because if she makes us all come home because of you you'll be owing a bunch of money to us."

He huffed and crossed his arms again. Emmett just sat on the bed, putting him on his lap. He went in a bag and got a bib, wrapping it around his little brother's neck and grabbed the soup.

"Open up," he pulled the paci from his mouth and put the spoon to his mouth. He turned his head, "Oh come on," he blew on it and put it near his mouth. Edward was being difficult , keeping his mouth away, until Jasper reached over and pinched his leg, causing him to yelp and get a spoonful soup.

"Good boy," he smiled and got another spoonful, waiting for his brother to chew the noodles and swallow, "Open."

Edward sniffed and opened his mouth, teary-eyed. He did enjoy being babied but he was tired and irritable at the moment and felt almost like he was being patronized, which couldn't further from the truth.

When the bowl was empty the brunette was falling asleep against his brother. Emmett just used the bib to wipe his mouth and took it off, letting Edward lean on him.

After ten more minutes Edward was heavily asleep. The oldest slid from under him and covered him.

"If you two ate all my pizza I'm kicking you to the hall for the night," he looked at his younger brothers.


	41. Chapter 41

Emmett slept on the floor, cuddling his pillow as the others had their plushies. Even though he did steal Jasper's stuffed shark. He'd let Edward have a bed to himself so he could get better sleep, and so the others didn't get sick.

He took the floor mainly because he didn't want to be smothered by two other guys in his bed, especially since one of them peed on him a night ago.

Jake woke up and was pretty wet. Emmett looked really comfortable on the floor. He sighed and tried to reach over Emmett to get the diaper bag. Jasper saw him and smirked, pulling the covers from under his feet.

"Ohhhh!" Emmett groaned. Jake fell with both knees on his back.

"Sorry!" Jake cringed.

"That felt really good," he smiled and exhaled into his pillow.

"You're really weird," the wolf commented.

"You need a change?" he sat up, spine cracking in three places, "Jasper you'll have to go to the laundry room and clean you guys' used diapers." he grabbed the supplies and just put a regular disposible diaper on him.

"Why me?"

"Because everyone has done it but you," he pulled the covers off Edward so he could change him.

"Don't be so lazy, Jazz," Jake grabbed his foot and yanked him out the bed onto his back.

"Hey!" he kicked at him. The wolf smiled and dragged his claw across the sole of his foot, "Ahh! Stop!" he laughed.

"Make me," he smiled and continued.

Emmett smiled at the goofies and felt Edward's head. Still a little warm but he'd give him some more medicine and the ale he never drank and he'd probably be good as new.

"Why don't you two go play at the pool so Edward can sleep longer?"

"Can't our swimtunks need to be washed," Jake smirked tickling the back of Jasper's knee.

"Well put some shorts on and go to the exercise room," he told them.

"S-sure! Bu-t I'm wet!" Jasper laughed and leaned over, grabbing Jake's foot and tickling.

Emmett rolled his eyes and smiled.


	42. Chapter 42

Jasper smirked and ran to the front desk, racing Jake.

"Hi, uhm...Mr. Rhodes," Jake began, "Do you know any close places that provide some fun?"

Tom raised a brow, "Depends. How old are you? If you're 21 there are some great bars mid town. If you're 18 there are some great bars downtown."

"Drunken Irish," Ike commented.

"Piss off, wanker," he glared.

"Uhm...We were actually looking for something more...'not get us in trouble with our brothers'," Jasper commented.

He rubbed his chin, "Why don't you just see a movie then? I hear Reel Steel was good."

"Thanks. Where is a theater?"

"Three blocks east," he played with his ruler, since his uncle took his sims game.

"Thanks," Jasper took Jake's hand and began walking.

"I wish my shift were over," Tom looked at more customers.

"Yeah, sitting behind a computer all day on your butt is such hard work. Much harder than lifting people's 70lb bags."

"Onto a wheeled device," he scoffed.

"Lazy ginger."

"Piss off."

"Do we need to have another talk?" Castle looked at them both.

"No," they said simultanously.

Back in Forks, Billy had decided to call Carlisle and see if the boys gave him more details about what they were doing. Other than swimming.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Billy began.

Carlisle smiled, "Please, no formalties. What may I do for you, Billy?"

"I was just wondering if the boys called you and told you what they were doing. Jake just told me they've been swimming." 

"Well thats the highlight of what they've told me," he shrugged, "Before they went to bed Emmett texted me and said Edward, Jasper and Jake went to the zoo."

He nodded, "Ok. It took a lot for Jake to talk me into this so I just wanted to check things and see if we were getting the same story."


	43. Chapter 43

"Feeling better, Edward?" Emmett looked at his brother.

Edward blinked and turned on his side, "Yes."

"Good, because I have to go find the kids," he grabbed his jacket.

"Where'd they go?"

"Good question, but where ever they went I have to go find them since they've been out all day."

"All day!?" Edward looked at the clock, it was almost nine pm, "I've been asleep that long?"

"Yeah, I wanted to stay incase you woke up and needed something, but I changed you about twenty minutes ago and you have a bottle of ale on the nightstand. If you get hungry you can order room service or do you want me to?"

"Uhm, I'll order it myself. When did Jake and Jazz leave?"

"This morning, a little while after they woke up. And I don't know too many places they could be for twelve hours," he grabbed their jackets too.

"Good hunting," he turned on his side and hugged his bear. Amazingly he was still tired.

Jake and Jasper had opted to go see about a club after doing some theatre hoping. They went to this bright club call Lightning. It was loud and drinks were cheap. Not to mention all the hot chicks.

Emmett looked at the time. He had to call dad soon and needed to remind Jake to call his. At this point there was no real good excuse.

Jazz smiled and sipped a martini. They never asked for ID's. Jake was drinking a vodka tonic. They were a little tipsy but having too much fun to notice how late it was.

As they danced both the backs of their shirts were grabbed and they were yanked off the ground by a disgruntled older brother.

"Oh hi Emmett," Jasper smiled, "Come to join the fun?"


	44. Chapter 44

"What are you two doing?' he glared at them both.

"Having some drinks and dances," Jasper smiled.

Em rolled his eyes, "You don't have id's saying you're old enough. And _you_," he looked at the pup, "aren't old enough."

"Just a little fun," Jazz smiled, "Asides, I'm here with him."

The oldest rolled his eyes and prepared to scold them when the doors to the club opened and uniformed cops walked in and started demanding id's.

"You," one looked at Emmett, "ID. And the id of those two with you."

Em looked to the side, "What about that guy?" he pointed behind the cop. When he turned to look and turned back Emmett's spot was empty.

The dark brunette ran on some rooftops before getting far enough and getting to the ground and beginning to walk. He still had Jake and Jazz under his arms as he walked. That would've been his neck if they'd have gotten caught.

"Let down," Jazz squirmed.

"I'll let you down when we get to the hotel" he kept walking, trying to look as unsuspicous as a guy carrying two teens with the smell of alcohol on them could.

"Let go, Emmett. We can walk to the hotel," Jasper squirmed in his brother's arms, "Or at least I can."

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk when he noticed a set of broken stone pillars along the side walk. He sat against one and put both kid's over his lap. Times like that made his size all the more convient.

"He-hey! Jasper pushed, he was between Em's torso and Jake.

"You need to learn when to stay still and stop complaining," Emmett pulled the back of his pants down and unfasted the back of his diaper, doing the same to Jake.

"Ahh~!" Jake whined and squirmed, "Why me?! I wasn't even complaining!"

"I was gonna spank you both at the hotel anyway. And you should know why," he brought his palm down on Jasper's bottom first, then Jake's.

"Owww!" Jasper squirmed, "We were just having some fun! Thats why we came here!"

"This is Florida! Not Vegas!" he scolded, "If you get caught drinking here you get arrested," he gave Jasper's butt a hard smack.

"Owww!" he kicked. He couldn't put a hand in the way without having to reach over Jake's big head.

Jake was in just as bad a situation, "Emmett!"

"What?" he asked without stopping.

"We're in public! On a sidewalk!" he struggled, "People will see!"

"Well you can thank Jazz for being difficult. You'd have gotten spanked at the hotel had it not been for him being a brat."

Jake groaned, "But then why doesn't he just get punished?"

"Because I'd rather kill two birds with one stone. But if you like I can spank you again at the hotel."

"No!"

"Then stop whining," he swatted his thigh.

"Owww!" he broke down sobbing, joining Jasper who was already in tears.

Emmett spanked them hard for five minutes. Their cheeks were almost as wet as their diapers. That was a long time when people were snickering as they walked by and trying to take pictures. In an act of kindness Em had pulled the back of their shirt's over their heads.

When he was done he fastened their diapers shut and pulled their pants up, dragged them back to the hotel by their hands, "When we get back you two can get your pajamas out and be ready for a bath and bed."


	45. Chapter 45

Edward woke up a couple minutes after the older one left. He felt a hundred percent again. He climbed out of bed for a hot shower and washed his hair. The steam made his lungs feel awesome.

The hotel door opened and he could hear people walking in.

"Is that you guys?"

"Yeah, I found the kids. You in the bathroom?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," he dried off and went to out to get himself some clothes. He noted the pouts from the two younger ones, "And where were you?"

"I'm gonna run a bath for Jazz. Will you wash Jake?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he pulled his diaper and pants on and looked at Jake, "Well, where were you?"

"We went to the movies," he looked to the side.

"You went to the movies, all day?" he scoffed.

"Well we hung out and walked around."

"Keep going."

He sighed, "We went to a bar and had a couple of drinks and dances."

Edward rolled his eyes, "And how long did you guys do that for?" Jake shrugged, "You," he wagged his finger, "are a naughty puppy."

"But we were having fun!"

"And you made Emmett worried and had I been awake and allowed out of bed I would've already got you and Jasper myself."

Jake pouted and laid on him and Edward's bed.

Edward looked at him, "You're really wet. And you smell like Burbon. Get off the bed until you have a bath."

He pouted and sat on the floor.

When Jazz was done with his bath Edward took Jake in to be washed, "Jeez, you really wet yourself. How much did you drink?"

"We forgot to change," he rubbed his eyes.

"At least you were wearing cloth," he sighed and finished washing him.

Jake pouted at Edward when he was fully dressed.

"What?" Jake just pouted. Edward rolled his eyes, "Hop on," he sat on bed and waiting for Jake to climb on his lap. When he was on Edward grabbed a bottle from the nightstand and began to feed him some almond milk.

Emmett was already dead with an arm around Jasper.

Emmett groaned when the sun burned his eyes. He was still sleepy. Maybe if he pretended to be dead the sun would stop shining on him.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Jake shook the vamp, "Wake up!"

"What!?" he pulled the pillow over his head.

"You and Emmett promised to take us to the aquarium!"

"Emmett!" he called.

"Whaaat!?"

"Take your kids to the aquarium."

"Before I'm awake they're your kids, mother."

"When did I become the mom?" he groaned and pulled Jake to lay down.

"When you cared more about your hair," he turned over.

"Come on, aquarium," Jake whined.

"Jake sleep. Just a few more minutes, then we'll get ready," Edward complained. The wolf just pouted and leaned against Edward.

After another hour Jasper was up and picking up where Jake left off, tormenting Emmett to awakeness for the sake of seeing fish.

"This is your fault, Edward!"

"How!?"

"You're the one who promised them the aquarium!" he complained and sat up.


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey mom, yeah we're all fine. Just a thunder storm outside...Yeah we're bundled up tight," Emmett said into the phone.

It was almost two weeks into the stay in Florida and it was a hurricane out further, so they were getting a lot of rain. Esme heard about it and kept calling them every twenty minutes.

Jake was wrapped tight. He loved the loud thunder. Ironically him and Jazz had been really well behaved and they were promised a trip to the paintgun field but it'd been raining for two days. He was kinda bored of movies.

Jazz was just as bored, pouting. He'd painted his toys and finished his puzzles. The power had been flickering on and off in the hotel so they couldn't watch a movie. Well they could, they just wouldn't know if they'd finish.

Emmett didn't mind. He was exhausted from changing diapers and dealing with fussy Teen Babies who constantly were waking him from his good sleep.

"Come here, Jake," Edward told the wolf cub.

"This is a great time for a nap," Emmett snuggled onto his bed.

"I couldn't agree more," he put an arm around Jake when he got in bed, "You ok?"

"I love thunder and lightning," he smiled.

"Why wouldn't you love lightning? Lightning is sexy," Jasper smiled as his oldest brother snickered.

"I...wouldn't go that far," the wolf laughed.

Edward just smiled and rubbed his back, "Well I'm up for a nap. Looks like we'll be sleeping most of the day at this rate anyhow."

"Thats not fun," Jake sighed.

Jazz shrugged and read his book on aquatic life, "I wonder what the water looks like in a storm. Or if it's really effected..."

"Of course it's effected, genius. It gets really rough and has a lot of rapid waves," Emmett paused, "Actually that sounds pretty sweet for boarding," he looked out the window.

"Emmett, even you're not that dumb," Edward rolled his eyes and rubbed Jake's back.

"Says you," he commented, "Maybe later," he climbed back in bed.

Edward just shook his head and yawned, continuing to rub Jake's back as the thunder boomed.


	47. Chapter 47

Emm looked out the window with a wide smile. The others were napping so he could slip out and see about some waves.

As he got dressed and grabbed his board to sneak out. Jake blinked and saw him. He knew that if Em was going out that he was going to the beach. He watched him leave then slipped from Edward's arms and got changed into a swim diaper and some shorts, he didn't need to be feeling heavy.

x

Emmett looked at the waves with a gasped. They were so full of beauty. And he was gonna ride them something amazing.

"You really gonna surf that?" Jake looked at the wild waves.

Emm paused and looked back, "Why are you out here?!"

"Why are you out here?"

"Stop that. If you get hurt your dad will blame me and so will Edward," the older vamp grabbed him and turned him toward the hotel, "Now get back there and go back to sleep."

"No, I want to watch you surf."

"Jake."

"I don't want to go back inside."

He facepalmed. If this kid got struck by lightning that would be a blackeye and two beltings for him and if he got attacked by a shark or something that would be death or worse, "You are not getting in that water, do you understand me?"

"I didn't say I was. I'm just gonna watch you," he smiled.

"I look up and see you in the water I'm gonna break your tail bone," he warned.

"Ok, ok," he nodded.

Emmett sighed and went to the water, noticing some other surfers. Apparently he wasn't the only one who reconized the opportunity.

Jake sat back and relaxed on the beach as the water ran down his body. The lightning flashed across the sky as he smiled.

x

Edward woke up an hour later and stretched out. He noticed Jake gone and looked around. What a surprise, so was Emmett. He rolled his eyes and got up to change himself and Jasper.

"Wake up, we gotta find our brothers," he told him.

"I'm still sleeping," he complained. Edward smacked his butt, "Ow! What!?"

"Get up and pull some pants on so we can find Jake and Emmett," he instructed as he pulled out some yoga pants and a jacket.

They went to the lobby and Jazz found interest in the fireplace fire. He leaned in at it and played with it, running his hands around it. Nothing like good old fire to entertain you.

Edward reached over and slapped his hand hard, "Stop that," he scolded when Jazz pulled his hand away and rubbed, "Come on, the attendant says they left sometimes ago."

As they were leaving a soaking wet Jake ran right into Edward. Jake saw him and smiled.

"Hi guys," he panted.

"Where were you? You're dripping wet."

"Oh, I was just watching Emmett surf. He's pretty good."

Edward glared, "You were outside...at the beach...in that...with Emmett?" Jake nodded, "Ok," he nodded and grabbed Jake's arm and turned him, swatting his butt hard, "Get up to the room, you're getting dried off and making you're way to the corner."

The wolf yelped and grabbed his bottom, "But I didn't do anything!"

"I'm gonna kill Emmett," Edward sighed as he pulled Jake, expecting Jazz to follow.


	48. Chapter 48

After two more days and a long arguement between Edward and Em about Jake sitting in the rain for an hour while the older surfed, that ended with Em telling Edward he was more of a diaper wearing mom than an actual baby, they were going somewhere fun.

"Aquarium, Aquarium!" Jake bounced in the car.

"I can't wait to see the sharks!" Jasper smiled. He and Jake couldn't wait to get there.

"The octopusses are cool," Jake smiled.

"Octopi," Edward corrected.

Em sighed, "So, rules."

"Stay near you guys, and no trying anything stupid," Jake said.

"Nice to see you remembered," Em smirked and continued to drive. They'd been driving him mad about going to this aquarium.

x

When they arrived it was so packed with people one what've thought they were giving free things. Em sighed and got the diaper bag and handed it to Edward.

"Hey!" he glared.

"I've been carrying it all this time it's your turn. Lets get them in before they have heart attacks," he walked to get the tickets.

Edward took Jake's hand and reached for Jazz, who pulled away. The brunette gave him a hard look and grabbed his arm, "Stop it."

He groaned as he was dragged in. He didn't want Edward constantly holding his hand.

"Emmett take your kid," Edward handed him to his older brother.

"Yes, dear," he took Jasper's hand and began walking, "So how are we going about this?"

"Go by the map," Edward had his baseball cap on to keep the sun out of his eyes.

"No! I want to go to the sharks first!" Jasper complained.

"We'll see them, but first are the sting rays," Emmett said pulling his younger brother. Jazz hoped up and down having a semi fit as he followed.

Edward just rolled his eyes and pulled his pup along.

x

They even got to the octopi before they came in the same area of sharks. Jake was having fun looking at the interesting creatures. Edward thought it was lovely. Emmett thought it was cool, but mainly because he was fantasizing about wrestling one.

Jasper wasn't enjoying himself ay all. He wanted to wanted to see the sharks and they were taking forever!

"Stop," Emmett commented as Jasper pulled at his arm.

"Come on!" he stamped his foot.

Em rolled his eyes, "Lets get to the sharks before Jasper throws a hissy fit."

"Jasper will have to wait," Edward scoffed, "The world doesn't revolve around him."

Jazz stamped his feet again, "Emmett!"

"Stop it," Em scolded.

He pouted and watched as they looked at the aquatic life. They were doing that on purpose.

x

As they prepared to move Jasper snatched away from Emmett and hurried off to find the sharks by himself.

"Jasper!" Emmett huffed and went off to gather the brat. He got to him and grabbed him by his collar, "What did I tell you!?"

"Well you guys are taking too long!" he tried to pull away. The oldest just rolled his eyes and dragged him toward a bathrooms, "Hey, no!" he complained.

Edward rolled his eyes, "You need a change yet?" he asked Jake.

x

"Be still," Emmett locked the door to the family stall and sat against the sink and pulled Jasper over his lap, "What is your problem?" he pushed his pants down.

"You guys are taking forever!" He scoffed and swatted his bottom hard, "Ow!"

"Jeeze, this has been the longest month ever the way you guys have been behaving," Em continued to spank him hard.

"Oww!" he sobbed.

x

Edward and Jake were reading the information on various fish when Emmett came back, "Ok, ready."

"Wow..." Edward looked, "Ok."

Emmett rented a stroller since Jasper was being naughty. He was in it, arms crossed and cheeks still wet from crying. Edward just the opportunity to set the diaper bag in the stroller.

After a walk through most of the aquarium they decided to stop for food. Emmett left to get the actual food with Jazz, the one who was pouting in his stroller.

"You're being a very good boy," Edward smiled and rubbed Jake's head, "I think this calls for a reward."

Jake smiled widely, "What kind of reward?"

"Hmmm...what kind would you like? Another toy?"

"Depends what kind of toys," he smiled.

Some random mohawked guy walked over to Edward, "Well hello there."

He raised a brow, "Uhm...Hi..."

"Why don't you ditch little Fabio over there and get with a real man?" he smiled.

Edward just stared.

"I know how to do it a lot better than little boys," he tried to flirt.

The former vamp continued to stare.

As the guy prepped to say something else he got a tap on the shoulder. He looked up at Emmett, "Yes?"

"Excuse me, but thats my wife you're flirting with. And I don't take kindly to you calling our child 'Fabio'," Emmett told him.

The guy looked at Jake and then noticed Jasper in the stroller, "Oh, sorry buddy, didn't know he was taken," he walked away as a guy with a green beenie crossed his arms at him.

When they were gone all the guys began to laugh, all except for Edward.

"Emmett, you jerk!" Edward punched his brother.

"Ow!" he laughed and handed him a slice of pizza, "Not infront of the kids, dear."

"You're a butt!" he bit into his food, with a blush.

He snickered, "Oh hush, enjoy your food."


	49. Chapter 49

By the time they'd gotten to the gift shop Jake looked around and saw a cool swimming bathtoys, "Can I get this?" he asked Edward. It came in a pack so it came with three: a peguin, a turtle, and a clown fish.

"Yes you can," Edward nodded. He smiled and took it to the register with Edward following.

"How come he gets a toy?" Jazz looked at Emmett.

"Because he held Edward's hand all day, didn't run off and didn't throw any fits," he said while reading a pamphlet.

Jazz crossed his arms. Jake was just Edward's baby that could do no wrong. He looked at Emmett. He really wanted a toy...

"Ok, ready to go," Edward said as he walked to Emmett.

"Alright, lets go do something reckless and fun," Emmett clapped his hands and pulled Jazz.

"Where are going now?" Jasper asked, he didn't want to go to the hotel.

"We'll see what catches interest," Emmett said as they left the grounds.

Jake sat in the back and smiled, he was happy he'd gotten his toys. Jazz stuck his tongue out at him.

"Quit it, Jazz," Em scolded, "You wet?" he pulled his pants to check.

"No!" he pulled his pants away.

Em stared, "Apparenlty you're happy to see me," he crossed his arms, "Really?" He looked to the side. Em sighed and face palmed, "Hand it over," he held his hand out.

Jasper sulked and went in his pants and got the book out. His superhuman speed hadn't reminded him that he wore diapers.

"Ok," he sighed and grabbed Jazz's arm, "You're going to return this." 

"Why does Jake get a toy but I dont?" he complained.

"Are you still on about that?" he lifted him, tucked him under his arm and got his butt bared, "Maybe Jake got it because he was good today," He brought the book down on his bottom.

"Ow! That hurt!" he kicked.

"You think because you don't get a toy you can steal one?" he asked, "What if you'd have been caught? We all could've gotten in trouble."

He pouted and pushed at his brother's back. Em just rolled his eyes and continued.

Jake didn't know if he felt bad for Jasper or not. It was his second spanking in one day. But he was pretty dumb for trying to steal though. Not like they wouldn't have noticed it soon enough.

Edward just shook his head. Jasper was being a real little brat lately. He needed to get his head back in place.

After a long whipping, Jazz pretty happy the parkinglot was mostly empty, Emmett set him down, "Now you're coming and returning this and apologizing."

He cried and rubbed his bottom, "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm not the one who stole it," he took his hand and dragged him back inside.

"Gimme the keys," Edward told Emmett, who tossed them. He sat in the car and put the windows down and turned the radio on.


	50. Chapter 50

Jake leaned against Edward as he drank from his bottle. They were back at the hotel now after a trip to the aquarium. An eventful trip.

Emmett and Jasper were going back and forth on how he behaved earlier that day.

"What is your problem?" Emmett asked.

"Jake gets ALL the attention and affection!" The wavy haired former vamp pointed to the wolf cub, "He just can't do any wrong and all you guys do is give him what he wants!" Jazz yelled.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Are you serious? Come on. Of all people to be jealous of you're jealous of Jake?"

"Hey!" Jake looked over.

"He gets all Edward's attention, yeah. But I have to split mine between all three of you. Do you know how hard it is being a single parent with three toddlers?"

Jasper just crossed his arms and walked to him and Emmett's bed, pouting. Em let him and turned the tv on. He wasn't about to let Jasper's envy bother him too much.

Edward rolled his eyes and kept feeding Jake. Jasper didn't normally get that jealous. Maybe he was just having a stomach ache or something. Probably he was just mad at Emmett for spanking him, whether or not he deserved it. Either way, he'd be cuddling up to him soon enough.

x

Em sighed and looked outside, "Ok, I'm going to tan this tone body of mine. Not sure what you guys are gonna do, but have fun," he waved and grabbed his phone before leaving.

Jasper had fallen asleep. He was rather tired from earlier. Edward watched his 'older' brother go and looked at Jake.

"What do you want to do?"

"See a light show or something? Can we see a movie?"

"How about we just go for a walk?"

"Really?" he smiled. If he had a tail he'd be wagging it.

"Yeah we'll go for a walk," he went to the bathroom. He himself was kinda getting bored with diapers, mainly because hardly anyone changed him since he was being like 'mommy' to the other two.

Jake smiled and packed his diaperbag in wait.

"Alright, lets go."


	51. Chapter 51

Jasper woke up about an hour after Jake and Edward left. He looked around and saw Emmett just coming in, "Where are the other two?"

"I don't know," he shrugged and went to shower.

He just huffed and turned back over.

Em came out the shower and walked to him,"You wet?" he didn't get a responce, "Well you're still in a mood," he cheeked his diaper, "And you're gonna get a rash."

"Leave me alone."

"You're saying that now, when you're scratching like mad you're gonna be begging me to make it better," he flipped him on his back and unfastened the back.

The young former vamp struggled and kicked in his hold, giving him a heck of a hard time.

Emmett got irate and grabbed his hands pinning them, "Jasper, this is not how you get my attention. Use your voice instead of trying to make me figure it out. What is wrong?"

Jazz's hazel eyes welled, "I don't know..."

The older one sighed and finished changing him, holding him on his lap and patting his back, "It's alright, don't cry," he paced the room with him, "Eddie boy and Jake pup are gone so just you and I will spend time togther, how does that sound?"

He nodded, wiping his eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

Jasper paused and thought long and hard.

x

"We gotta head back Jake, just got a text from Em to meet him at the beach, said it was important," Edward read the message and started pulling his charge back.

"But we just got here," the cub sulked lightly but obeyed.

x

When they arrived at the beach Emmett and Jasper were in swimwear and holding the volleyball with smirks on their face.

"Time for a game of team Heart throbs vs team those guys." Em tossed the guys swim trunks at them.

"This was the emergency?" Edward laughed, "You two wanted to get beat by us?"

Jake smirked, dropping his pants and nappy and pulling the trunks on, "Well why don't we obligue them?"

"I couldn't agree more," Ed grinned.

x

The vacation was great and finally over. Em had the priviledge of changing all diapers and putting all pacifiers in babies mouths before loading everyone into his old girl.

"Where should we go next vacation?" Edwards asked around his pacifier.

"I kinda want to go somewhere cold. Do a little snow boarding," Jasper smirked.

"Or we can always do some hiking, we didn't get to do that," Jake suggested.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out when the time and money appears. Either way you guys should nap because this drive back is going to be nonstop and done in shifts," the eldest slammed on the gas and headed the car group home.

Fin.


End file.
